Missing
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Last chapters up... ... Abby/Gibbs established relationship, some Tiva as well..
1. AN

I'm very sorry for the delay, but I do have a good excuse ^^ honest… I got struck by a lightning, literally! Never ever stay close to a wire or any kind of device during a thunderstorm.

I didn't experience the full force of a lightning but the discharge was high enough to knock me of my feet.

Lucky me was wearing for once shoes at home, probably saved my life, but didn't save my pc though, or the TV or the phone or, or, or….^^

That might explain why I haven't reviewed to many FF the last couple of weeks.

It'll take some time but I'll read what I missed and of course review ^^

Now, on with the story!


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer: not mine!_

_A huge thank to ncislove who again had the patience for fixing my mistakes ^^_

_Rated **M** for later chapters..._

_I have the feeling I forgot something... anyway..._

_R&R! I hope you like this one..._

----

Prologue

Shortly after midnight a black limousine approached at the rendezvous point where the young Seaman waited rather impatiently for his earned money. He looked up from his cell phone when he heard the car door being opened.

"It's about time you arrive." The young navy man said angrily, "I've waited 35 minutes already."

-

The suit wearing gentleman smiled slightly.

"Sorry, do you have an appointment somewhere else?"

The young man nodded. "A date, now give me my money and I'm off."

-

The man sighed and moved his hand into a bag he was carrying.

"It must be a special woman to meet with her this time of night, well, well."

-

A shot became audible and for a split second the young navy officer realized what just had happened,

before the rest of his life disappeared out of his body.

-

"I'm afraid you'll be late for your date." The gentleman said to the dead man lying on the ground at his feet.

The middle aged man got into the back of the limo and gave the driver a sign to bring him to the next rendezvous point.

-

This meeting would just have the same outcome like the past one, but the champagne drinking man in the limousine could care less.

They had paid their dues, so to speak. He had acquired what he needed and after a long life in this particular business, he knew it was better to not leave too many witness behind.

---

_What you think?_

_Push the button and let me know 'smile'_


	3. 1

_Disclaimer: not mine... but Gibbs could help me with my new shelve.... maybe I should bribe him with a coffee... ^^_

_A big thanks to ncislove for taking the time to proofread ;)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

----

1

Didn't she notice the changes herself, or was she just afraid of telling him.

-

Gibbs glanced over to Abby who was telling them in her unique rambling way about the evidence she found or better yet she didn't find.

So far she couldn't tell much more than what they already knew, they had found two dead Seaman both shot in the head, with the same weapon in less than 24 hours.

Both were stationed on different ships and no other link had been found so far.

-

During her babbling she slowly turned back into her smiling, cheerful self. A few moments ago, when they had entered the lab, she had been down and close to tears.

It was a sight that greeted him the lasts couple of days fairly often, much to his dislike.

-

He had noticed that she wasn't as cheerful in the mornings anymore and she looked a little paler than usual right after getting out of bed.

Plus when they made love she was more sensitive lately, he barely touched her skin and she was burning with desire.

-

The team had noticed the slight change in her behaviour as well, though not before that moment had someone said something.

Of course the first who had the guts was none other than Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

-

Gibbs glanced to Tony who whispered in that moment something towards Ziva.

"It's probably the time of month."

-

Ziva didn't react, either because she noticed Gibbs stare or because it was something she wouldn't comment anyway.

While Ziva not even blinked, Tim stepped uncomfortable from one leg to the other and turned red.

-

Jethro mentally shook his head.

A grown up man turned red while listening to topics like sex and period.

Gibbs sighed inwardly.

At least he was a good agent.

--

Gibbs mind wandered back to his Abby.

Tony couldn't be more wrong.

Her cycle wasn't the cause of her odd behaviour, at least not like they thought.

She wasn't due for another week, though if he was right there would be a longer break anyway.

-

Jethro's eyes found their way to the woman who currently typed on her keyboard to change the pictures on the plasma.

If he was right, their life would change. God he hoped he was right.

-

He would give her two weeks in which he would look for more hints, before he would ask her directly. That is if the impatience wouldn't get in his way.

If Abby wasn't pregnant, he would ask her if she even considered children with him or at all.

-

Gibbs had never thought that he wanted children again but thinking about this possible pregnancy he longed to be a father again. He longed to be the father of Abby's children to be exact.

With a deep internal sigh he focused on her current babbling, which by now hadn't much to do with the case anymore.

-

* * *

-

Abby was well aware of the changes of her body and behaviour.

Otherwise she probably wouldn't have bought the pregnancy test, which currently burned a hole into her purse.

Well who wouldn't notice the sick feeling in her stomach, right after waking up; the odd longing for food that she had hated since she was a little child or the mood swings she currently was fighting against.

-

They never had talked about having kids.

At some rare moments they had talked about Kelly and Shannon, but the topic never changed towards wanting children or not.

Abby hadn't dared to ask if he would want children, since she knew fairly well how he still suffered about Kelly's and Shannon's loss.

-

She also never had dared to start a conversation that headed towards his late family.

He once had asked why she never asked a question about them and was slightly surprised about her answer.

-

The look on his face was still present in her mind as if it had been yesterday.

She had said that it wasn't a lack of interest; she didn't ask any questions because she simply didn't want him to feel bad or sad.

Then she had taken his hand in hers and had continued.

-

Abby had told him that she would be there all the time he wanted to share a memory; she would listen and would weep with him.

He had pulled her in a hug and kissed her softly.

-

That she never mentioned kids was for the same reason, she didn't want him to feel sad.

Abby sighed softly and continued with her report. With the hope she would find the time to take the test once she had found a lead for their current case.

If she was indeed pregnant, she would figure out a way to tell him once this case was closed.

--

_What you think?_

_Guys, no worries... we're getting to the suspence/drama part... the first few chapters just have to be told first!! 'smiles'_


	4. 2

_Disclaimer: not mine... ;)_

_A huge thanks to ncislove for beta-ing :)_

_Thank you guys for the reviews ;)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_--  
_

2

The case was nowhere near done, when they drove home around 21:00 that evening.

They had two interrogation sessions, but both were not really successful and after they had found out that both suspects had an air-tight-alibi they had to let them go.

-

Gibbs came down to pick her up, right at the moment she turned the key of the lockable drawer in her office.

Abby hadn't been able to take the test and since there wasn't a chance in hell she would take that stick home with her, she thought that this was the only safe place to keep it.

-

"Ready?"

Abby looked up from her purse and smiled.

"Yeah." She got to her feet grabbed her coat and her purse and crossed the few steps to Gibbs.

With a smile he helped her into her coat after softly kissing her cheek.

"That's all I get?" A mischief glint was evident in her eyes.

His trade-mark lopsided grin appeared. "What did we say about showing affection on the navy-yard?"

"Sue me for trying." She said laughing, following him to the elevator.

-

The ride home was quiet both equally lost in thoughts.

Not before Gibbs opened the front door a word was spoken.

"Are you ok, Abs?"

She smiled softly. "Sure I'm just tired."

-

He turned around and locked the door while Abby got rid of her coat.

When he turned around again she had her purse in her hand again and was about to move towards the kitchen.

Jethro stopped her with his fingers on her shoulder and turned her around to pull her into a loving embrace.

He bent down and kissed her neck before his lips moved toward her ear.

"Go upstairs and shower while I fix some sandwiches."

While he kissed again the soft skin of her neck her voice became audible.

"Could you fix me a hot chocolate as well?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "Of course, now shower, I'll bring the food up with me."

With a smile she pecked his lips and went upstairs; her mind back on the possible pregnancy.

-

Abby quickly showered while her mind tried to find a way to talk to Jethro.

Even if the test would be negative she knew now she wanted kids with Gibbs.

They needed to talk.

-

She dried herself and put on her black panties with the little white skulls. They were a present from Gibbs for their first anniversary last year, along with the delicate necklace she was always wearing. The piece of jewelry around her neck had three pendants. All small not bigger than one square cm, a little skull, a little gun and the writing 'semper fi'.

He had made a good choice. She could still wear her collar without problems.

She freed her damp hair from the towel and pulled it in a messy ponytail before she covered her torso with an old worn out NIS shirt she had requisitioned from the man she shared her life with.

Before she opened the door she let her eyes travel to the mirror.

-

When she left the bathroom she couldn't help but smile by the sight in front of her.

Jethro was sitting against the headboard in boxers and an equally worn out shirt, his ankles were crossed and he was smiling lost in thoughts.

His hair stood up in different directions like it would when someone went through it with their fingers, which was probably exactly what he had done.

Abby loved that sight, he looked to cute with his messy hair.

-

At the end of the bed was a tray with two plates. On each plate were two sandwiches waiting to be eaten; on each nightstand stood a cup of hot liquid, still steaming slightly.

"Hey you" Abby said softly while coming to a halt in front of his side of the bed.

He looked up and smiled while he outstretched one hand.

-

"Do you want to shower first before we eat?" Abs asked quietly while taking the offered hand.

She straddled his thighs and rested her forearms on his shoulders while his hands found their way under the shirt to rest at her waist, caressing the skin beneath his fingers.

"Shower sounds good to me, but you can start to eat."

Abby shook softly her head.

"I'll wait, I'm going to re-read an article I wrote while you are cleaning your extremely sexy body." A mischief glint appeared in her eyes, before her face showed a pensive expression.

"Or I'll just come with you into the bathroom, to rather watch your body than to imagining it in my mind and getting all hot and bothered till you finally come back to bed again."

He smiled softly and let his hands wander towards her back. Both were smiling when they let their heads move closer for a kiss.

This kiss turned out to be a very passionate-longing-for-more kiss.

So, not long after the kiss had started, the tray and their clothes found their way to the ground next to the bed.

The first being put and the last were partly thrown and partly fell to the hard surface.

--

It was almost midnight when Gibbs finally showered.

Abby joined him shortly before they got back to bed to finally eat their sandwiches lost in thoughts.

-

Abby was certain that his mind was on the case while her mind was still busy with the possible change in their.

Little did Abby know, it wasn't the case which kept Gibbs mind busy, at least not completely.

From time to time he glanced to his love, who had her claves resting over his thighs.

His hands were resting on top of the soft skin of her shin, caressing it tenderly.

While she took bite after bite from the last sandwich, she stared onto the piece of paper which was resting on her thighs. Even though her eyes were fixed on the print out on her lab, it was obvious that she didn't actually read.

-

Abs took the last piece of her midnight snack into her mouth and placed the article back on the nightstand before she snuggled up against Gibbs.

He willingly opened his arms and lowered himself into a laying position as well.

Seconds later one of her legs moved over his, her arm moved over his belly and her head found its rest on his chest, at the level of his heart.

The constant, steady heartbeat let her mind wander back to the baby she might did carry under her heart.

His strokes on her back and the steady tune of his heart were soothing her and she finally came to a decision after the long internal debate.

_Whatever he won't bite your head off__ girl -hopefully._

_-  
_

"Jethro"

"Yeah"

"Um, would you…?"

Abby got interrupted by two ringing cells.

…_consider children with me_, she added in her thoughts.

-

Two ringing cells at two o'clock in the morning could only me something case related happened.

Another body had been found with the same MO that meant back to the navy yard.

They hadn't slept and coffee was off limits, at least for her. This was going to be a very hard day.

--

It didn't take long for them to get their clothes back on and soon they were on their way to the car.

--

Gibbs finally got back to the question Abby had been about to ask after he had started the engine.

-

_Abs, Abs, Abs…_She was his life essence, didn't she know that she could tell him everything_._

On the other hand he knew Abby well enough to know that she was more afraid of hurting his feelings than anything else.

He glanced over to the passenger seat where Abby was staring out into the night.

"What did you want to ask?"

She smiled softly. _Of course you wouldn't forget…_

"I forgot must have been unimportant" she lied "let's just crack this case." _Maybe then I have the guts._

Though not really satisfied with the answer he dropped the topic.

"Take a nap till we're back with the new evidence from the crime scene."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "After I have checked the PC which was still running when we went home, maybe the device found something."

_And then I'll make the test._

She needed to be clear in her head to concentrate on the case and she needed to know if their lives would change or not.

--

_What you think?_


	5. 3

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...._

_A hugs thank to ncislove for beta-ing ^^ you rock !_

_I dedicate this chapter to Berlian, thanks for the review!_

_Thank you guys for putting this story on alert ^^ and of course reading!  
_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

---

3

It turned out to be a three hour nap. She indeed had checked her "babies" first before she helped herself to the futon.

Abby would probably have slept a little while longer but a soft hand upon her shoulder shook her awake.

She could tell it wasn't Jethro who woke her up, he usually kissed her awake.

Eventually Abby opened her eyes and stared into Tim's.

-

"Hey Abs, Gibbs wanted me to wake you up, Tony and Ziva are here with the rest of the evidence in a couple of minutes."

She sat up and instantly became sick in the stomach. _I don't think the test is necessary._

She nodded, "Thanks Tim."

"Are you alright? You are pale."

"Don't worry, I'm ok."

The young man helped her to the feet and left to head for the office.

-

It took her a while to scan through the evidence she had been brought.

After she had started to run the tests and a quick phone call with Ducky, (to find out when she would get the slugs), she decided to get the 'life-changing-test' done.

Even if it was just to prove her suspicions.

---

Abby felt like she was on the way to her own funeral. It wasn't the possible pregnancy that made her feel this way; it was more like the fear of the reaction of one certain man that let her fear the test or better yet its outcome.

She locked the main door of the female lavatory on the floor of her lab.

The last thing she wanted was being disturbed by any other female NCIS employee.

Well the odds weren't high but she didn't want to take that chance.

To stall time she re-read the test instructions three more times before she finally went into the cabin.

--

The stick was lying on the counter next to the sink; innocently doing its job.

Unaware of whatever it would show, could change a life.

A piece of plastic could change a life.

_Not __that piece of plastic will change your life; it only shows you if your life will change._

_-  
_

Ten minutes past, in which she walked from one side to the other, avoiding desperately looking to the counter.

Abs knew she couldn't avoid looking at the stick forever; eventually she had to get back to her lab. With one last deep breath she crossed the two steps to the sink. Her eyes were fixed on the reflection of her face.

_What am I doing__ here; it is just a pregnancy test that confirms what I already know._

_-  
_

Finally she lowered her view and immediately began to cry, while a huge grin spread over her face.

She couldn't enjoy the happiness she felt for long; first the worries of how to tell him and how he will react set in and second, a familiar voice became audible.

Darn, Gibbs was looking for her. Abby checked her watch.

_Oh__. _She had been away from her lab for nearly half an hour. _Oops_

_-  
_

In a hurry she positioned the stick back into the cardboard box to place it into the pocket of her coat before she washed her face. With one last check in the mirror she looked up again.

Great, everyone could see from a mile away that she had cried.

The last thing she needed was a worried Gibbs, though she could tell he already was.

She unlocked the door and opened said to find Gibbs in front of it, his hand raised ready to knock.

-

"Abs you ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

He raised his eyebrows. "You look like you have cried."

She lowered her eyes to his chest, not able to look him in the eyes while trying to avoid the answer. _This is so not the right time to tell him._

_-  
_

"No, um, I didn't cry" her eyes fixed on a point at his chest while her fingers fidget with the hem of the sleeve of her coat. "I had something in my eye and it wouldn't come out and my eyes started to tear up."

_Abs you are a terrible liar._"Uh-huh." _Right and I am the pope._

Disbelieve was written all over his face when she finally looked up.

_Damn it Abs, are you that afraid of telling me something like that._

_-  
_

Gibbs sighed and decided to switch the topic. "Did you find something?"

She cleared her throat. "Let's check if the Pc found something while I was in the washroom."

--

He followed her into the lab while processing the new found evidence in the 'pregnancy case'.

Abby had cried, though she seemed happy and her body language showed she was more relaxed than the last 48 hours.

Due to the fact that she was walking in front of him he could clearly see that the lab coat was pulled a bit downwards on one side, which meant something was in her pocket.

One closer glance confirmed that it was indeed a small cardboard box.

So she had just made a pregnancy test.

_Unimportant question my ass._

But now the current and important question was, was she relaxed because the test was negative, or was she relaxed because the test was positive?

-

When Jethro stepped over the threshold of the lab door, she was already in front of the Pc typing away on her keyboard.

"I found a substance on the shoes of two of the three victims." She paused shortly. "Major Mass. Spec. found a rare element in it; I'll run it through some databases. I should have something in half an hour."

While saying that she swore to herself.

Gibbs saw her body tense.

-

"Are you ok?" She felt his hand at her back. "Yeah, um, sure!"

She wasn't allowed to work with certain chemicals anymore; therefore she needed someone she could conduct through certain tests she couldn't process any longer.

_Ducky__, perfect he knows how to work in a lab… _

_-  
_

"I'll call you once I found something."

"Ok." He kissed the back of her head and turned around to leave.

Abby waited for the 'ding' of the elevator without moving, after the telltale noise she waited for a minute before she hurried to the drawer, where she safely stored the test again.

Unaware that Gibbs watched her from the hall in front of her lab. _Abs wouldn't keep a negative test. _

_-  
_

He was going to be a father again. A huge smile appeared on his face as he watched Abby grab the telephone receiver with one hand, while her other hand moved to her stomach, a grin on her face.

"Hey Duck, I need some help in the lab, do you have some time to spare once you're done with the autopsy?"

Gibbs smiled softly and with the smile still evident he made his way to the staircase.

-

TBC...

--

_So is the story that bad so far? Let me know!_


	6. 4

_Disclaimer: Sad but true...nothing is mine...._

_A huge thank again to ncislove, for taking the time to beta._

_Thank you guys for the reviews, they make my day, so keep them coming;)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_Dedicate to STLFAN, for always knowing what to say *smile*_

---

4

Half an hour later he stopped at the threshold of the lab, with a coffee and a hot chocolate in his hands. He just couldn't wait for her call; he wanted to be near her.

In fact, he'd love nothing better than to scream out loud of joy, or just show her how much he loved her, or tell everybody that they were going to be parents, but the problem was he wasn't supposed to know anything yet.

So he was, or better yet, had to be content with just being close to her, until she was ready to tell him. Something told him he wouldn't be that patient.

-

His gaze wandered over her lab coat covered back; up to the exposed skin of her neck he always loves to feel beneath his lips. Who did he try to kid here he loved every millimetre of skin beneath his lips.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts he shouldn't think at work, instead he moved further into the room.

-

"Anything yet?" Abby smiled when she felt him stop right behind her. His chest was slightly touching her back while she still faced the workbench.

Abs had wondered how long he would just stare at her before he would finally enter the lab completely. She had felt his eyes on her for quite some time and to be honest she had seen his reflection in the glass door for a fraction of a second.

"No, but my babies work as hard as they can."

-

_Baby_

_-  
_

That thought appeared in their minds at the same time.

He placed the paper cup next to her keyboard. _I can't drink coffee…_ "Thanks, coffee?"

"No, since you haven't had the chance to drink the hot chocolate I prepared at home, I thought you might enjoy one now."

With a huge grin she turned around to face him, leaning against his chest and pecked his cheek while automatically her arms moved under his jacket, around his torso to embrace him.

His paper cup found a home next to hers before he crossed his wrists behind the small of her back.

Green eyes met blue eyes, both pairs sparkling with love.

"Jethro"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk about something once this case is done." She smiled when she felt his lips upon her forehead. "But don't worry it is nothing bad." _I hope_

"I'm not worried." _I'm anything but worried._

-

Normally he was against showing too much affection at work, but sometimes the kisses met her beautiful lips instead of the silky skin of her cheek, though only when they had no witness.

It wasn't like no one knew they were together, they all knew. They helped her moving her stuff in Gibbs' house.

The friends even hadn't been surprised when they had told them they were together.

It hadn't even taken a week till Tony and Ziva had made their relationship public, they just hadn't been able to pass such an opportunity.

-

The computer disturbed the soft tenderness between Abby and Jethro.

With a soft sigh against his lip she reluctantly moved back a little and turned around, leaning again against the firm body behind her.

"Only three factories in DC are using this particular element 'praseodymium', two for staining glass and one for permanent magnet production."

Abby printed the addresses and a short summery of the element and its use for the three musketeers and handed her love the sheets of paper.

-

Gibbs took the offered addresses and bent forward to capture her lips with his.

His free hand wandered to her yet flat stomach.

As soon as his hand came in contact with the fabric of her shirt on top of her belly her eyes grew wide with surprise, she moved her head away to look into his smiling one.

_You know, but how…_

A huge grin became visible on her face, shortly before they met for another sweet and tender kiss.

She felt his hand move but instead of losing the contact it formed the 'I love you' sign before he let his hand sank to his side.

"I love you" His voice tender and full of emotions. "I love you too Jethro"

He kissed her cheek and looked one last time downwards to her belly before he turned around on his way to get the case closed; as fast as possible.

They had to plan a nursery.

-

TBC...

--

You guys, I'm curious I want to know what you think is going to happen with Gibbs ^^

Let me know what you think about the chapter, as well^^


	7. 5

_Disclaimer: not mine :(_

_Thanks to ncislove, who beta-ed this chapter as well :)_

_Thank you guys for the reviews, you are awesome!_

_Now read and review!_

_---_

5

Gibbs strode back into the bullpen and came to a stop in front of Tim's desk.

The younger man looked up from his monitor, where he still tried to find a link between the three victims through phone and online activities, though no luck so far.

Tony and Ziva equally lifted their heads up.

-

"Go down to Abby, work with her in the lab." Timothy nodded a little surprised by the order but obeyed nonetheless.

Tony shared a look with Ziva.

Ever since Tim and Abby had stopped dating, Gibbs had stopped sending him down to the lab to do work he could easily do from the bullpen as well.

After she and Gibbs finally got their act together he started to only send Timmy down when it was absolutely necessary and work related.

-

It wasn't jealousy; he didn't care much if they met in their lunch break or stuff like that.

He also didn't care about their hugs or the hugs Abby shared with her other friends and colleagues, he knew Abby was his.

It was just the fact that he had sent Tim down there to make Abby happy. Now she was happy with Gibbs. No reason to send McGeek to the agency's beloved lab bat.

-

Tony stopped his thinking and focused back on his boss when he came closer.

"Abby found something boss?" Tony asked after noticing the paper in his boss's hand, his hand already on the knob of the top drawer to withdraw the gun and badge.

"Yes." Gibbs handed his 'right hand' one of the addresses and one of the summaries.

"Abby found an element which is only used by three companies in the DC area.

He crossed the distance to Ziva's desk. "You check this factory." He gave her the two needed pieces of paper. "Check if there is a connection between the seamen and the buildings."

Gibbs walked to his desk. "I'll check on number three of the list."

He opened his drawer.

"Go there and ask around, if you find something get back up, no stunts."

"On it boss." Tony said, happy to get out doing some field work.

Ziva just nodded and followed her colleague and lover into the elevator.

-

Jethro took his gun and badge out of the drawer while he dialled Abby's lab with a smile on his face.

After two rings he heard her usual greeting.

"Abby's speaking."

"Hey Abs, McGee is on his way to your lab."

"Why" she asked confused.

"Because!" Of course, she smiled towards Tim who entered the lab door that moment.

"Ok." She briefly wandered if this behaviour would go through the whole pregnancy.

"Take care Abs." "You too" she said smiling.

-

With a little shook of her head she placed the receiver back onto its place.

"Any idea what's up with Gibbs?" Tim asked while taking the seat in front of the pc.

"Yes." Abby said with a grin.

"And, are you going to tell me?"

She took a small sip of the lukewarm chocolate.

"Nope."

McGee sighed and went back to work.

--

TBC...

-

_What you think?_

_This was the last 'pre-chapter'...so I might be convinced to add another chapter of the main- story..... depends on your reviews... or the bribes you offer ^^_

_Hugs you all! _


	8. 6

_Disclaimer: you all know the line, but I write it anyway..not mine..._

_A huge Thank to ncislove for beta-ing._

_Thank you guys for the reviews ^^ they make me happy, so keep making me happy ^^ lol_

_Let the main-story begin..._

_R&R! ENJOY!_

---

6

Jethro could have saved this trip. The factory had closed down 2 weeks ago.

It was a waste of time, nothing more. While he went back to the car he hoped that his two agents had more luck.

-

Gibbs felt it rather than he heard it.

He felt a pain he experienced a little too often in his life.

-

_Maybe I should change my occupation. _

-

The bullet went through his thigh.

His leg couldn't hold him any longer and eventually his body said hello to the ground.

Apparently they were on the right track.

-

_Maybe handyman or carpenter… _

-

He drew his Sig shortly after he saw a black limousine approach, but when the vehicle finally came to a halt he was already unconsciousness.

--

Another car approached after Jethro had drifted into the darkness.

A few minutes passed before a second man arrived at the side of his boss.

"Good shot, you're indeed worth your money."

"Thank you."

"Before you gag him, dress his wound, we need him alive."

"Yes."

-

The suit wearing man stopped in his tracks.

"I almost forgot something" he turned towards his chauffeur and outstretched his arm.

His faithful underling handed him a simple digital camera which he took into his clove covered hands.

He took a few pictures before he motioned the shooter to dress Gibbs' wounds and get him into his car.

With a cold smile he put the camera into an envelope and placed it onto the driver seat.

--

* * *

--

Something was very wrong, she could feel it.

Trance-like she grabbed her cell and speed-dialled Gibbs's cell.

No one picked up.

She repeated the action with the same outcome.

Finally Tim looked up from his current tasked.

"You ok?"

"No." Abby said without looking up.

-

Two hours passed, in which Abby was mainly occupied with dialling Gibbs' cell.

Finally she dialled Tony's phone.

As soon as she heard him pick up the line she began to speak.

"Tony, I've the feeling something really bad has happened, you have to go check on Gibbs."

"Take a breath Abs, have you tried to call him."

"I've done nothing else the last two hours."

She heard Tony sigh.

-

Not picking up that long was not even normal for Gibbs especially when Abby was calling.

"Alright I'll check on him."

"Thanks Tony, be careful!"

-

Tony knew something was wrong the moment he saw Gibbs car standing on an otherwise empty parking lot with one open door.

Way before he stopped his own car, he had dialled Ziva's number.

"Yes" She answered after the first ring like she was expecting his call.

"Ziva get over here."

-

The Israeli had talked briefly to Abby and reassured her that everything was fine, but now after Tony's call and the tone in his voice she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm there in five, Tony."

--

Tony helped himself to a pair of gloves and opened his car door.

With a very bad feeling he made his way to his boss' car.

As soon as he glanced through the open door he noticed Gibbs' gun and badge on the driver seat next to a brown envelope.

On the asphalt next to the car was a pool of tried blood.

_Oh boy, that is not good._

_-  
_

He was at his back pack to get the camera when Ziva approached in her usual high-speed-formula-one-driving-style he learned to life with over the last couple of years.

Seconds later she was at his side.

"We have a problem." He pointed with a gloved finger towards the ground by the car.

Ziva followed the direction with her eyes and sighed. _Poor Abs. She'll go through a hell of a time till we get him back._

After Tony took the necessary pictures the two agents opened the envelope carefully.

"A camera." Tony stated the obvious.

"Let's see what's on it."

The man at Ziva's side nodded and turned the switch of the camera from 'off' to 'on'.

-

The small monitor on the back of the cam turned from black to white, then the menu appeared.

Tony pressed the button and the review of the pictures came in sight.

The first picture was a close up of Gibbs face.

The second was a picture of his entire body.

It wasn't a nice sight.

Gibbs lay on his back, unconscious. Both arms pointed away from his body, his one leg outstretched his other half under the outstretched one.

Blood pouring out of a bullet wound at his thigh.

His gun seemed to have slipped out of his hand, after falling into the darkness of the unconsciousness.

No more pictures, though after checking the envelope again Ziva found a note.

-

~ Your boss is still alive, I'll contact you again. ~

--

TBC...

-

What you think?

Let me know!..

Don't forget to make me happy ^^


	9. 7

_Disclaimer: not mine...blah-blah-blah..._

_Thanks, thanks, thanks... to ncislove for taking the time to proofread (I can't say that enough) ^^_

_Thank you guys for the reviews ^^ cookies for all ;)_

_R&R!  
_

_Here we go :_

_Oh and enjoy!_

--

7

He didn't know how long he had been out, but obviously it had been enough to bring him away from his car and to stop the bleeding at his leg.

Apparently they didn't want him dead, yet.

The room he was currently in was only lit through a ceiling window high above his head.

The glass was dirty but showed the sun hasn't set up till now.

-

Gibbs lifted his head and the first thing he noticed was the massive iron door right in front of his resting place.

-

_Great__, you'll have no problems to get through that door, damn. _

-

His eyes continued with his observations.

Besides a chair, a table and the mattress he was currently laying on, he could also see a toilet and a sink.

-

_Apparently they expect me to stay longer._

-

With a painful sigh he sat up and looked down onto his leg. The front of his pants was cut open to a point a little above the bullet wound.

To his surprise a white gauze bandage was able to be seen; cautiously he let his hand wander over the bandage to the bloody edge of skin that peeked out of it.

-

_At least you have a chance to survive this._

-

Then his mind wandered to the most important thing in his life.

-

_Oh God Abby. You must be worried as hell._

--

* * *

--

Abby sat in front of her desk staring at her phone on top of it.

While Tim had left the lab some time ago to drive to the others, Ducky had entered with two cups in his hand and was now sitting on a chair which he had collected from the other part of her lab.

While Abby's tea cup was still untouched next to her hippo on the desk, Duck's was already emptied.

They hadn't shared more than one or two words since the ME had entered, mainly because Abby was still deep in thought.

-

She knew they hadn't told her everything. Even though not telling her was useless since in due time she would have the evidence and the crime scene pictures here in her lab; unless, of course, someone else was called in to process the evidence.

-

_No, not going to happen…_

-

She knew Gibbs was being held captive by someone, which was bad enough, but she had the feeling the rest of the team didn't tell her a major part.

Finally she looked and met Ducky's eyes. "What are you guys not telling me?"

Ducky didn't answer at first, but after a close look into her eyes he finally spoke up.

"It seems Jethro has been shot."

Abby paled instantly.

The ME continued. "Through his leg."

"What? And you guys thought that it would be a good idea not telling me such a major thing?"

Right that moment Tony, Ziva and McGee entered the lab with one white evidence box, carried by Tim.

Abby looked from Ducky to Tony.

"Who thought it was a brilliant idea not telling me that Gibbs maybe has been shot."

From the look on Tony's face she knew it was his brilliant idea.

-

"Abs…"

She stopped him with her hand. "Don't, I don't want to talk to you right now, let me check the evidence I'll call you when I have something."

She signed the piece of paper on top of the box, handed Ziva the form and waited till the four other persons left her lab.

Alone with the evidence and her thoughts she began her work.

-

_Oh please, please, please let your Daddy be fine and alive._

_Gibbs I'm going to kick your ass if you think you can leave me and your child alone on this planet._

_---_

_TBC..._

_What do you think...? Make me happy and press the button ^^  
_


	10. 8

_Disclaimer: if NCIS would be mine... a few minor things were diffrent.... lol.... obviously they aren't so ...do I really have to write it down.... ok...not mine_

_A huge thank you to ncislove for taking the time to beta :)_

_Thank you guys for the reviews...they make me happy ^^ and the happier I am the better and faster I write on the new one I'm currently working on ^^ I know it is pretty obvious that I'm trying to bribe you guys...but hey, sue me for trying...lol... no don't!_

_Anyway..._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

---

8

He had a major headache and he felt a bit dizzy. Nothing to worry about, Jethro knew that it came from the blood loss.

-

_It's not like I can call for a doctor anyway…_

_-  
_

Not much later he heard movement in front of the room he was in.

The rusty old iron door opened and a wealthy looking man entered his prison, carrying a camcorder in his hand. With a smile he pulled the chair out from under the table and gave the guard a sign to give them some time alone.

"Good afternoon Agent Gibbs."

"Special Agent" he paused "afternoon maybe, good definitely not."

"Mister Gibbs, so the rumors are true, you really have this attitude people are talking about." The man opposite Gibbs said coolly.

-

Ignoring the sentence Gibbs looked at the man's face which was vague familiar to him, though he couldn't pin down as to why.

"You know who I am, tell me with whom do I have the pleasure."

"I rather don't discuss that. You see I don't want to kill you." The facial expression was neutral.

"How can I call you then?" "Well if you want a name you can call me, um, I'd say Charles."

"Charles, why am I here, what do you want?"

-

The man eyed him with an icy stare before he spoke again, though without actually answering his question.

"Agent Gibbs, um, sorry I mean Special Agent Gibbs do you know that a reward is out on your head."

"Not just one." Jethro retorted matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? You seem to have the extraordinary ability to piss someone of by your sheer existence, don't you?"

Gibbs smiled. "Thank you, I think that is my best quality, it took me awhile to get this good."

"You are in captivity and yet very cocky."

"I can't help it." Jethro answered while moving with his back closer to the wall on his right.

"May I call you Gibbs, it would make thinks easier." "Do I have a choice?" The middle aged man opposite Jethro almost smiled. "Well, well of course you have a choice Special Agent Gibbs; I do have to admit I am starting to like you."

"Don't!" The look on Gibbs face showed how serious he that meant.

-

The man eyed his captive and let out a cold laugh, finally getting back on the track of the conversation.

"You see, you're just here and still alive because you and your team are actually as good as you think you are." He paused shortly and looked closely at his prisoner.

"You are my life assurance, for now."

"And then?" Not really wanting to know the answer.

"I think then I'll check out which reward the highest is, or I'll even let you go."

-

_Like you'll let me go…_

_-  
_

Gibbs' look went to the camcorder in the man's hand.

-

_Proof of life…_

_-  
_

"Yes Agent Gibbs…" 'Charles' had followed his line of sight "…we're going to make a little home video for your friends, so keep smiling."

Before the man started the camcorder he stood up and focused his gaze on Gibbs' face.

"Oh and Special Agent Gibbs, no signing; you don't want something happen to your girl." He pulled a picture out of his pocket and threw it to Gibbs on the mattress.

It landed face down next to his injured leg.

-

Jethro grabbed the picture and turned it around.

It showed Abby and him smiling towards the cam. He had his arm trapped around her waist just like her arm was trapped around his waist.

She looked so beautiful and relaxed.

She was wearing a dark red, knee length dress, her hair was down and she was barefoot.

He was wearing a colour matching red polo-shirt and black pants, he was equally barefoot.

Actually, at some point all had been bare foot that afternoon.

The picture was taken at a BBQ at Ziva and Tony's place right after they had moved in together about a month ago.

It actually could be the night Abby got pregnant.

He thought while looking up.

-

"Where did you get that?" Gibbs' was voice neutral.

"I took the liberty to scan through your glove-box. I thought you want a picture of your girlfriend. You see, I'm not a fiend I'm a business man."

-

_We will find that out soon enough…_

-

With that Charles switched the button of the camcorder on.

-

Jethro just stared at the man, who finally pointed the cam in his direction and began to speak.

"As you can see, I have your boss, friend and lover. My demands are easy to follow, slow down your investigation; I don't even say stop it, just slow down. If you do as I say, you'll get your boss back." The voice stopped for a second and zoomed in on Gibbs face.

--

TBC...

-

_I might be convinced to post another chapter today, up to you guys ^^_

_Leave a review and I'll think about it..._ ^^


	11. 9

_Dislaimer: Once I rule the world, everything is mine... oops damn... why did I just give myself away.... to much caffeine I guess...'clearing my throat' ... of course... not mine!... 'cough' and I don't...'cough' want to rule...'cough'... the world... 'laughing self-consciously'.... ( the 'not mine' disclaimer getting boring to write lol and I'm nuts... anyway...)_

_A huge thank goes again to ncislove for helping me fixing my mistakes..._

_Thank you guys for the reviews.... keep them coming ;)_

_Dedicated to Mookie17, for writing the first review ^^  
_

_And finally R&R! Enjoy!  
_

--

9

Abby was on the edge. She was jumpy and worried, at some point she felt sick and then hungry. Right after the thought of food entered her mind she felt sick again and therefore didn't follow the urge to eat something.

She had talked with Tony a few hours ago. She had made clear to him what she thought about lying or withholding information, before she had told him the were good.

Now she passed her time by moving from one side to the other side playing with her fingers, while waiting for the results of the evidence they had brought back.

-

No finger prints so far.

With watery eyes she stared towards the picture she had put on the plasma screen on her wall.

An unconsciousness Gibbs; a sight she couldn't really say she liked.

Her conscious mind told her to pull up another picture or switch the plasma off all at once, but she couldn't.

Abs knew it was self destructive to look at the picture but her 'motivation of self-preservation' was not reachable.

No her motivation was currently being held captive. _Damn__ Gibbs…_ Her hand moved to her belly.

She waited impatiently for any news or a peep from her Pc.

-

* * *

-

Nothing, she had found nothing. Every piece of evidence was worthless.

No prints, no fibres and no reflection on the pictures.

At least 14 hours had past and they had heard nothing.

Abby should sleep but she couldn't. She was too worried. Worried about Gibbs and worried about the effect of the worries on the unborn baby.

She tried desperately to calm down but she wasn't really successful.

-

Ducky found her walking from one side to the other in front of her workbench.

Her hair was down, her lab coat trapped over her workbench. She had changed her clothes, at least her shirt was different. Now she was wearing a sweater similar to the once Gibbs usually uses to wear out of work, though hers was a few sizes smaller.

Her feet were covered only by socks.

The futon was visible through the other door but it seemed unused.

Bert sat on the workbench between her microscope and the keyboard and seemed to watch her move.

-

"Abigail."

Abby froze in the middle of her step.

"Ducky"

She turned around in faced the elder man.

"News?"

"No my dear, sorry."

Ducky was about to give Abs a hug but instead of walking closer to Duck she turned and continued with her pacing.

-

The elder man let his arms sink again and watched the young women in front of him walk.

She looked awful and very exhausted.

-

_No wonder._

-

"Abby, when was the last time you slept?" She stopped again and gazed to the watch of the pc.

It was almost midnight.

Without looking towards Duck she asked "Including or excluding the three hour nap before this mess started?"

"Excluding"

She began to numerate in mind

-

_First victim_

_Second victim_

_Home_

_Food, shower and love making, though not this order_

_Third victim_

_Nap _

_Mess started_

_-  
_

There was no use in lying "Roughly 50 hours ago."

He was about to say something when Tony, Ziva and Tim entered the lab.

Abby looked from one face to the other.

"News"

Tony said nothing he just handed her the two evidence bags.

In one was a similar brown envelope in the other a CD.

"What's on the disk?"

"We haven't checked yet."

Abs helped herself to gloves and ignored the worried eyes of her friends.

"Then let's find out."

--

TBC...

-

_What do you think? Let me know..! ;)_


	12. 10

_Disclaimer: I'm running out of smart and funny disclaimers... not that were smart and funny but hey, as long as I imagine they were... so not mine...^^_

_A huge thanks to ncislove for taking the time to check the chapters:)  
_

_Thank you guys for your reviews! They make me smile ^^_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_-_

**_Here we go, the video... ^^_**

---

10

Mcgee insert the CD and pushed play.

It said much that Abby let him do that in the first place.

Her eyes were fixed on the plasma screen mounted on the wall.

-

_Gibbs_

_-  
_

He seemed ok, despite the bit of dirt which covered his cheek and of course the wound at his leg.

There were no indications for further torturing, he just looked extremely pissed.

Definitely a good sign, she hoped.

-

A cold voice became audible.

Demands, of course.

-

_Slowdown the investigation? What? We don't even have a lead._

-

The picture changed when the camera zoomed in on Gibbs face.

"Your turn Agent Gibbs."

"Abs, don't worry…" a short break "baby…" another pause "everything will be fine."

"Cute." A sneering laughter became audible. Gibbs gaze shifted towards the sound.

-

Everyone thought he used 'baby' as a pet name to reassure her, but they were wrong.

She knew better.

He wanted her to not worry because of the baby.

That was easier said then done.

-

Abby focused back on Gibbs face to witness that Jethro's expression turned into an extremely dangerous one.

All of those who watched the video knew the man behind the cam was history, even if the man himself didn't know it.

Instead the man's voice became audible again.

"Let's say your boss is on a short vacation for the time being. If you do as I say he'll live to tell the tale."

The video went black.

-

* * *

-

Eyes, four pairs all staring at the back of her head.

She could feel them without turning around.

Abs could also feel the worries and the tension coming in waves of the persons currently standing behind her.

Not all worries were directed towards their missing friend. Some were reserved for his girl, she knew that.

Abby also knew that part of the tension came from the question 'how to react towards her?'

She heard steps coming closer and moved away.

-

Usually she craved physical contact, though now she couldn't stand it.

She avoided every contact as much as possible.

Every touch and comfort she allowed meant she accepted the fact that he was missing and maybe he would be gone forever. That was something she couldn't allow. As long as she believed he would come back, he would.

-

Without facing anyone, she pulled her hair in an untidy pigtail, turned around and began to look for prints.

"I'll call if I find something."

The tone ofher voice made clear that she wanted to be alone to do her work.

After sharing a worried glance all four left her reluctantly alone.

-

* * *

-

As soon as the doors closed behind them Tony imitated his boss' usual tasks and switched the emergency switch.

"She looked awful." Ziva was the first who found words.

"Yes indeed." While Ducky answered out loud Tim and Tony just nodded.

"When was the last time she ate something."

No one answered at first.

"I haven't seen her eat anything for a while now."

"Well at least she drinks something." Tony referred to the water bottle he had seen in front of the keyboard.

-

"She told me she hadn't slept for 50 hours excluding a nap she claimed to have had."

"She had" Tim said. "Gibbs made me wake her up after we arrived from the crime scene."

"Still not enough sleep." The ME said out loud.

"True, but I don't think we can make her take a nap now."

"But we should try to make her eat something." Tony said and added after a short break "Gibbs will kill us if we don't look after her."

-

* * *

-

Her hands were in front of her body, the fingers of one hand crossed with the fingers of the other.

All ten digits were pointing upwards or better yet away from her body, before she let them bent down to the south towards her feet and then again to the previous position, only to bent down again though now north towards her face and then again straight.

A movement she has taken to in the last 48 hours.

Again and again the same order. South, straight, north…

Hours of hours in a row.

It was a nervous habit that kept her from going insane.

Nothing, she had found nothing to help the team find a lead, to help the team find Gibbs.

Her friends were worried about her. They had insisted that they would eat something together in the lunch room.

After a ten minutes long discussion she had followed Ziva to the rest of the team and actually had eaten one slice of pizza before she felt sick.

-

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't notice Duck who entered the lab again.

"Go home Abby." She shook her head without stopping her pace.

"Abby." His voice was full of authority.

"You are going home voluntary or I'll make sure you'll go home."

"I can't leave Ducky." "You can and you will! Get some sleep." He paused "you can come back tomorrow morning, you need to rest. Gibbs is going to kill me if I don't make sure you are ok."

Finally she looked up into the worried eyes of the older man she adored so much.

"Alright."

-

She grabbed her purse and pulled the hair tie out of her hair leaving it in front of her keyboard.

"I'll walk you to your car."

A weak smile appeared on her face. "You don't need to."

Ducky smiled encouraging. "I know Abby."

They crossed the almost empty squad room. Only the office section of Jethro's team was dimly lit due to the desk lamps of Tony, Ziva and McGee.

She stopped in front of Gibbs' desk, staring down on the empty chair before she faced Tony.

"Call me."

"Yes Abby, I will."

She presented her friends with a weak lopsided smile before she walked to the elevator with Ducky at her side.

...

TBC...

-

What is the verdict? Hope you guys still like it :)...


	13. 11

_Disclaimer: well... drum roll....:not mine..._

_A huge thank to ncislove for beta-ing ;)_

_Thank you all for the reviews! Cookies! ^^_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_A/N: I know it is not my usual time to post a chapter, but 'better late than never' ^^_

_Yeah I know it is a very short chapter, sorry for that, but maybe I'll post two tomorrow. I'll think about it!_

---

11

Gibbs sat on the chair staring out of the window above his head.

It was the third night in this 'comfortable' room.

He glanced to the grocery supply in the corner next to the door.

'Charles' and his underling had brought him 12 water bottles and two bags of different durable food like crackers, some apples and beef jerky.

-

His host had told him that they would be back before Saturday for a new video session.

With a suppressed sigh he got to his feet and walked to the 'bed'.

His leg was better, but it still hurt like hell to put pressure on it.

He lowered himself to the mattress.

Resting finally on his back he again gazed upwards through the window while his thoughts were wandering back to Abby.

-

Gibbs pulled the photo out of his pocket and stared on the smiling face.

His Abby and his unborn child.

-

_Life sucks_.

-

He hoped his friends were looking after her. Making sure she would eat and sleep.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

-

_Why didn't I ask her to marry me? – Because you were scared._

_Would she say yes? Considering the track record, maybe._

_Would it be a good idea? _

_With Abby yes! That is the first thing I'll do when I'm out of this mess. _

_-  
_

He knew had a not-so-good track record when it came to marriages.

But to his defence, he had always looked for a copy of his late wife.

Not before he finally worked through their deaths he could open himself up.

-

Eventually he had noticed that he had fallen for Abby a while ago without even acknowledging it.

He had known that he loved her, but after his return from Mexico he had realised he was in love with her.

-

Gibbs knew for quite some time that Abby was in love with him, she fell for him a long time ago.

He never knew what she saw in him that made her love him so unconditional; he had never thanked her for that not verbalized anyway.

She had never made a secret of the fact that she loved him, at least not in front of him. Though she never had acted on her feelings either. She never made demands, never wanted to change him, always supported him and showed he was loved.

-

The moment they had seen each other again he had seen in her eyes that the love was still there.

That had been enough, he had wasted enough time.

As soon as the team had been close to have worked things out, he had talked with Abby.

-

It had been a long talk. They had sat on his couch; Abby had made herself comfortable against his body, something he knew she needed. Body contact was life essence and it helped her to work through things faster.

In the end their talk had ended in their first night together, almost two years ago.

He just hoped the moment with his love in her lab wasn't the last one.

With an image of Abby on his mind and the picture in his hand he drifted into a light sleep.

--

TBC...

-

_Let me know what you think :)_


	14. 12

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to...........sigh...... : not mine......_

_A million thanks to ncislove for taking the time to check for mistakes..._

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

_This chapter is long, so I decided just one chapter today....'evil grin'_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-

12

Ducky had walked Abby to her car and had waited till she had started the engine to drive off, out of the parking area, towards the main gate before he walked back to the others.

While Abby mirrored the smile the security guard on duty presented her with, a car on the other side of the street started his engine, preparing to start to drive as soon as the red unique car belonging to Abby was on its way.

His orders were clear. Following the car and call his boss as soon as the young woman was on her way.

And that was what the occupant of the small black car did.

--

Abby parked her car in the driveway, though she showed no intentions of getting actually out of the car.

She gazed up to their bedroom window and finally a wave of tears appeared.

She had fought against them for the last couple of days but now in front of their home she couldn't stop them from leaving her eyes.

Why did he have to send her home? Sleep, right. How was she supposed to be able to sleep here? She never slept alone in their bed before and now wasn't the time to start.

-

A soft knock at the window left of her, broke her train of thoughts.

She looked up and stared in Tobias face.

Seconds later the door was open and she took the offered hand.

The FBI agent helped her out of the car and with Tobias's hand on her shoulder he guided her to the front door.

With shaky hands she pulled her door key out of her purse and tried to open the door but failed.

Noticing her problems, Tobias took the key out of her trembling fingers and unlocked the door.

-

With all honesty Abby wasn't too surprised to find Tobias next to her car.

The first time she had come 'home', before they actually were living together, she was surprised to find those two men deep in conversation in Gibbs' basement.

First she had thought Fornell needed help with something, but then she had seen the relaxed expressions and even smiles on their faces.

"I should have known that you two only pretend to dislike each other, you two are friends." She had told them matter-of-factly while she had descent the stairs.

"Abs…" She had stopped Gibbs with a wave of her hand "You're secret is safe."

Then Tobias had shared a glance with Jethro and had smiled when Gibbs' arm had found its way around Abby's waist.

"So is yours" The FBI agent had retorted.

-

From that evening on Abby had made dinner for three or four rather than two some days during the week.

Not really surprised that Ducky of course had known as well.

-

Her mind wandered back to the present while they together made their way to the kitchen.

Abby placed her purse on the counter and turned around.

Tears were still streaming down her face when she locked her eyes with Fornell's.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Tobi."

"Don't worry Ducky did." Abby nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No"

Abby put out her black coat and moved her hands over her cheeks to try the tears.

-

"What do you want?" Abs asked tiredly while she watched him get rid of his long, brown coat which found a place at the back of the chair he lowered himself on to.

"I wanted to check on you, you know I promised Jethro to take care of you should ever something happen to him."

He eyeballed the normally cheery person in front of him.

-

Abby was a shadow of herself. She was paler than usual, dark rings under her eyes and the worry clearly visible on the soft features of her face.

"Abs, what can I do to help you feeling better."

Without hesitation she answerd: "Investigate."

-

"I can't do something official it's not my jurisdiction." Abby's face showed clearly what she thought about that and Tobias lifted his hand in a defensive motion. "But I'll do everything I can to get him back to you; I'll call in some favours." Her face softened.

"Thanks" she said quietly, suppressing a yawn.

"Abby, get some rest, Gibbs would carry you to bed to make sure you'll get some sleep."

-

A weak smile appeared on her pale face.

"He probably would, wouldn't he?"

Suddenly Abby started to sob uncontrollably.

With two big steps the Agent had crossed the distance and had pulled her into a hug and Abby to her own surprise, let him.

"Tobias I want him back." She said sobbing onto his shirt.

Her whole body was shaking while she clenched the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

-

He just held her, repeating one line over and over. "You'll get him back."

She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be held, she didn't want to think about the fact that Gibbs wasn't there and most of all she didn't want to admit that he wasn't there.

But now standing in the middle of the kitchen in their home, crying, held by Tobias Fornell she finally admitted that the love of her life wasn't there. He was currently a captive of some psycho.

-

It took her some time but the calm presence of Tobias helped her to eventually calm down again.

He would come back, he just had to.

She stood there in Tobias's arms for almost half an hour when she finally let go of his shirt.

The sobs subsided into a soft sigh from time to time. At last she looked up.

Her eyes were swollen and red. It seemed the dark spaces beneath her eyes had increased.

-

"Are you feeling better?"

Abby hunched her shoulders.

"I'm not feeling like I'll explode any time, anymore."

"That is good."

She nodded.

"Thanks."

He shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime." He smiled softly.

"I better get going, call me when something happens or when you just want to talk."

"I will."

After walking Tobias to the door she locked it and walked to the kitchen.

-

Reluctantly Tobias left the house and went to his car where he would spend the night till Abby drove back to the navy yard in the morning.

In the evening the young Agent would wait in front of the navy yard to drive home after her.

Without the knowledge of Gibbs team, Ducky and Tobias had thought about a way to never leave Abby out of sight, they didn't know whoever was behind it and as long as they didn't know for sure that Abby was safe, they would keep her safe.

--

Even though she was anything but hungry Abby knew she had to eat.

The piece of pizza had been a while ago.

A sandwich should do, but after opening the fridge she changed her mind.

Almost four days not being at home made it sure that the little bit of food that still was in the cooling device was uneatable.

-

_Great_

-

She closed the door and walked up the stairs, straight into the bathroom to take a shower.

It didn't take long till she was out of the bathroom in the bedroom. She ignored the bed and grabbed a bag which she placed on the floor in front of the chest of drawers.

Keeping the towel with one hand from falling she used her free hand to pack some clothes into the carrying 'device'.

When she was done with the bag she helped herself to underwear, a pair of black pants, a tee and a sweater of Gibbs, before she went down the stairs.

With her purse and the bag she left the house secured the door and went the short distance back to her car.

Next stop grocery store followed by the navy yard.

Hopefully she wouldn't run into someone of the team.

-

Tobias had thought about the possibility she wouldn't stay at home for long. Right he was. He followed her to a grocery shop and then further to the navy yard. With a sigh he grabbed his cell, hoping Ducky was still in there.

--

TBC..

-

_What do you think?_

_Bad? Good? Tell me, I can take it,....but only the good things... just kidding..._


	15. 13

_Disclaimer:..........you all know the drill...not mine...._

_Thanks to ncislove for beta-ing ^^_

_Thank you all for the nice reviews,... they make my day... hugs you all ;)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_.._

_I know it is a short chapter.... but I can be bribed... just so you know...purely in posting another chapter of course...otherwise I'm unbribable ;)_

---

13

Voices had woke him up. Right in front of the metal door someone seemed to have a debate about something, probably him.

Gibbs couldn't make out what was said, but he clearly heard a Mexican accent coming from one of the voices.

-

_Great, just great. Still night, perfect for a transport over the border._

-

He sat up and lowered his back against the wall, waiting for the door being opened.

He didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later the door opened and Charles entered.

-

Surprised by the sudden light that fell through the open door, Jethro had to close his eyes for the fraction of a second.

A shadow fell over his face and he focused on the person in front of him.

"Good evening."

Gibbs didn't bother to answer.

"No courteousness?" Charles shrugged with his shoulders.

"Well, alright why don't we start with the video?"

Gibbs host started the cam and zoomed in on Jethro's face.

-

The video was done in a few minutes.

With the hope Abby would get to see the whole message he looked up from his seat to Charles.

Charles turned and said something to his help outside before he step aside.

It didn't take long till the owner of the Mexican accent stepped through the door.

"¿Cómo estás? Gringo."

-

_I knew it._

_-  
_

"I've never been better." Gibbs said sarcastically.

His head turned to 'Charles' and said "I hope you got a decent price for my head."

"I can't complain Special Agent Gibbs." He said with a cold smile on his face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you; sadly we won't see each other again."

-

_Don't count on that… I have risen from the dead before_

-

Being locked in a room has one upside you have time to think and remember, and Gibbs remembered exactly why he knew this man's face.

Charles left the room and Mister Mexican sidekick stepped further in with a shot in his hand.

Briefly the thought of fighting crossed his mind but since Charles' faithful underling pointed a gun at his head, he didn't bother. This way he still had at least a chance to survive that mess.

-

_Well, Nice prospects! At least I can sleep through this damn flight._

-

That was the last thought before everything around him went black.

--

TBC....

-

So,... a little turn :)

What you think?...


	16. 14

_Disclaimer: not mine..._

_A big thank to ncislove for taking the time to beta :)_

_Thank you all for the reviews, and as promised another chapter today ^^ short too, and most likely not what you were waiting for *big grin*_

_we're getting to the video and back to Gibbs in due time :)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

14

Three hours had passed since Abby had left the navy yard.

She parked her car and wasn't surprised to see that those of her friends hadn't moved.

Abby just needed to cross the distance to the rear-elevator on another level, hopeful no one would notice she was there till it was already morning.

-

With a bag full of groceries and her bag filled with clothes she walked towards the elevator.

She didn't even make it 10 meters.

A very loud and pissed voice became audible.

-

"What in the queen's name you think you are doing here."

-

_Busted_

-

She never heard Ducky that pissed before.

She lowered the bags to the ground and turned towards the voice.

-

"I can't sleep at home."

"And you certainly won't sleep here." He said his voice a little calmer while he crossed the distance.

He watched her lower her look to the ground.

Her eyes were still swollen she knew it and she knew Ducky had noticed that she had cried.

-

The ME came to a halt right in front of Abby and placed his hands upon her shoulders. This time she didn't move away.

"My dear I want you at least one night away from here." Ducky said calm.

"But I don't want to go home."

She said quietly while looking into his eyes.

"Well how about at least one night at my house; I have a decent guest room."

Abby just nodded and helped herself to her bags before she followed Ducky to his car.

-

The ride to Ducky's residence was mostly quiet, despite the on-going tummy rumbles from Abby's side.

"My dear I think your body is trying to tell you something."

"Maybe I should eat something before I think about sleep." She said calmer than she had been the last couple of days, thanks to Tobias.

-

_Tobias…_

-

"Tobias paid me a visit." She looked towards Ducky's profile who directed his car into his drive way and stopped.

"I know my dear, he called me." He said while he turned his head, leaving out the fact that the FBI agent had watched the house.

Abby sighed, she should have known, that Tobias would call Ducky.

"Let's get inside my dear." A weak smile on her face she nodded and got out of the car.

-

A half sandwich later she was fast asleep on the couch in Ducky's living-room.

The other half of the sandwich was resting untouched on the coffee table next to the tea cup, when he re-entered the room.

-

_My dear the bed would have been more comfortable._

_-  
_

Not willing to disturb her sleep he trapped a blanket over her frame and sat down on the armchair at the opposite side of the room.

Soon he followed her into a light sleep.

--

TBC...

-

What you think?

I'm a little tease.^^


	17. 15

_Disclaimer:........blah blah blah .... not mine...._

_Thanks to ncislove for beta-ing ^^_

_Thank you guys for the reviews, they make my day ^^_

_Thanks for coming back to read and for putting it on alert and for putting the story on your favourite list and me *big smiles*_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_we're getting to the video ^^ _

_I know it's short, again... so later another chapter....pinky promise ^^_

_I'm shutting up...  
_

-

15

Gibbs woke up to find himself trussed up to a chair. A rope was around his upper torso.

Its ends were going through the space between his arms and sides to his back were the rope was knotted to the massive metal chair he was sitting on.

His wrists were bound to the arms of the chair while is ankles were bound to the legs.

-

He briefly tried how tight the knots were, even though he knew how useless this task was.

He sat in a circle of light. Four spotlights were switched on and pointed into his direction.

Behind the lights was just darkness.

-

Out of his own experience at least one or two persons were watching him from the cosy darkness in front of him.

He concentrated back to the illuminated space around him. Next to his chair had a table its place. On it various knifes a few lemons and salt.

Gibbs didn't blink.

-

_What a nice touch, leaving the torturing instruments in front of the victim, well, well that explains the loss of my shirt._

_-  
_

He knew too, that it was likely that those instruments would lay there for a few days before he would actually feel them on his skin, or in his flesh.

He wasn't afraid of pain anymore. Various kinds of injuries, two comas, he had felt pain often, often enough to find tricks to ignore physical pain to a point right before fainting.

-

But for now the torturing would start subtle, with just leaving the knifes right there were he would see them.

Hoping he would lose his mind through sheer anticipation.

He was familiar with the different torturing techniques.

He had witnessed them before.

With a sigh he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Not much later he heard movement in front of him.

-

_Didn't go as you planed now, did it?_

_-  
_

He suppressed a smile.

He opened his eyes to find the same Mexican man as he met in DC in front of him.

"Good morning, gringo."

Jethro didn't bother to answer.

--

TBC...

Don't forget your review ^^ what you think?


	18. 16

_Ladies and Gentlemen, none of the following characters belong to me, sad but true,.. no need to sue, I'm broke ^^  
_

_Furthermore, A huge thank to ncislove for helping me putting some sense in the few senseless sentence I produced (this is probably just one of them)..._

_Thanks you all for the reviews, keep them coming..;) I'll send you cookies of coffee, whatever suits you best_

_R&R!_

-

16

Abby woke up from the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Apparently she was not only able to drink it but also not able to smell it, since its smell caused her to hurry to the bathroom where she emptied the content of her stomach into the porcelain god.

Ducky followed the noises towards his bath.

"Are you ok my dear?"

-

He heard the toilet being flushed and the water being turned on and off again, before a few moments later the bathroom door opened.

"Yes."

The doctor in him eyeballed her with an intense gaze, while Abby turned around again to walk back to the sink.

"Are you sure my dear."

"Yeah most likely just a stomach bug." She lied glad her face was not visible.

-

With shaky hands she turned the water on again and washed her face.

This was the first time in her pregnancy she actually had to throw up.

Sure she had felt sick almost every day during the past weeks, but luckily she had been able to breathe the nausea away through slow deep breaths.

-

Even if her life would have depended on it she wouldn't have been able to control her body that morning.

-

_Why the smell of coffee… bad enough I can't drink any…_

-

She could still feel Ducky's eyes on her back.

"Sorry Ducky."

"What for my dear?"

"The unappetizing noises." She said quietly while finally turning around again.

"Nonsense, it wasn't the first time I witnessed an attack of nausea and certainly it won't be the last. Actually I witness a very bad one from none other than Jethro, the night before he finally had the guts to tell you that he loves you, you know my dear he was here, drunk, and told me how much he loved you…"

"He never told me…"

-

With his hand on her shoulder they walked back to the living room.

"Why don't you take a shower while I make some breakfast before we go back to the navy yard."

"I don't think I should eat something."

"A piece of toast won't hurt."

With a shrug of her shoulders she grabbed her bag.

"If you think so."

"Yes."

-

Abby walked to the guest bathroom up the stairs.

She entered the small bath, locked the door behind herself and sat down on the floor in front of the door cross-legged, after putting the bag on top of the toilet seat.

Her hands wandered to her belly.

-

Her voice was barely audible when she began to speak.

"Baby girl/boy, hmm, how shall I call you till I know what you are?" She paused. "Mini- Gibbs maybe?"

-

_What am I doing here? _She shook her head about herself but continued. _Whatever..._

_-  
_

"Well you don't have inherited your dislike of coffee from your Dad or me. I hope that won't last forever, how am I supposed to live in a house with your father when I can't stand the smell of coffee anymore?"

She paused when she felt a tear leave her eye.

"Your Daddy is coming back home, he just has to."

-

Abby looked to her watch, she was already 10 minutes in the bathroom, she should hurry.

She got to her feet, undressed herself and got under the warm spray of the shower.

-

15 minutes later she entered the kitchen, dressed in black pants, a sweater of Gibbs and her hair down.

She smiled weakly by the sight of the piece of toast and the tea-cup next to the plate.

"Thanks Ducky."

"You're welcome."

He had a soft smile on his face while he sipped his tea.

-

He wasn't happy that she slept not as much as he wished she had, but was content with the at least four hours of sleep she had gotten.

She seemed a tad calmer and the paleness of her face hadn't increased, on the contrary she seemed still pale but it looked like it was from the 'bug' she claimed to have caught.

-

Half an hour later they were on their way to the navy yard, both hoping that soon everything would be over.

-

TBC..

-

we're getting closer to the video message, I swear ;)

Let me know what you think...!


	19. 17

_Disclaimer: not mine, as I wrote before..._

_Thanks to ncislove for beta-ing_

_Thank you guys for the reviews!_

_It is up to you if I post another chapter today ' evil grin' you know what you have to do!_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-

17

The first thing she did after entering the squad room was hug her friends.

After the hugging and crying session with Tobias the previous night there wasn't a point in denying the comfort they all got out of those little hugs.

-

"Any news?"

She didn't need to hear an answer. The look on Tony's face showed her enough.

"We checked the background of the firm, the owner died about a month ago." Tony stopped and looked towards Tim, who continued.

"It appears that the FBI had the owner under surveillance for a week before he had a car accident."

-

Abby looked from on to the other. "Did you call Fornell?"

Ziva answered. "They told us he wasn't in for the last two days, private business."

Abby shared a glance with Ducky.

-

_Perhaps calling in some favours._ Abby thought.

_Watching Abby's back and working a private case. _Ducky thought.

_-  
_

"I'll want to re-check the evidence; I'm down in my lab."

Without further ado Abby turned around and left her friends alone in the bull pen.

-

"She seems a bit more good-tempered today." Ziva said while looking at the ME.

"She slept some hours on my couch." Ducky said while walking towards the elevator himself.

"I'll go and re-examine the bodies down in the morgue maybe I missed something that can help us find the man who is behind the murder and the kidnapping."

"That is a good idea." Tony said while walking back behind his desk.

-

An hour had past in which the team had continued to dig around in the past of the dead poor bastards on the cold metal slaps downstairs and the former owner of the factory were Gibbs was shot.

"We are missing something, they apparently think we know something otherwise they wouldn't have tried to weaken us by getting our boss."

Tony said frustrated about the lack of progress in their case.

He got to his feet, "I'm going for a coffee." He looked from Ziva to Tim. "The usual?"

Both nodded their agreement and with that Tony left them behind.

-

15 minutes later he re-entered the squad-room with a paper-tray in his hand.

On it was the usual tea for his girlfriend, McGee's current standard 'white coffee'.

A caf!pow for Abs a tea for Ducky and his normal coffee with milk and a shot of hazelnut.

While he was handing everyone their drinks the mail delivery boy stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"Special agent DiNozzo there is a special parcel delivery for you."

-

His hand was still around the upper part of Ziva's tea cup when he looked to the young man.

Even though Ziva had her hand around the bottom part of the paper cup he didn't let go.

Not before he finally found his mouth again.

"How was it delivered?" Tony asked while walking towards the man.

"Someone gave it to the security guard at the checkpoint 25 minutes ago, it went through the entire necessary tests before they handed it me to bring it up here."

"Thank you, please put it on my desk."

The clerk did as told and left them alone.

--

TBC...

A special delivery, what could that be ??? ^^


	20. 18

_Disclaimer: I own nothing..._

_Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta^^_

_thank you guys for reading and reviewing you make my day 'smiles'  
_

_Dedicate to those, who reviewed so far  
_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-

18

They stared at Tony's desk.

"We better get that to Abby, I have a feeling she should be present when we open that."

-

The senior field agent opened a drawer at his desk pulled out a pair of gloves, put them on and grabbed the card board box with one hand while he carried the tray with the drinks for Abby and Duck with his other.

Followed by Ziva and Tim they entered together the elevator; Ziva with her own and Tony's drink in her hands.

-

Instead of pressing the button for Abby's lab, Tony motioned Tim to use the button for the morgue.

None of the friends questioned the decision of seeing Ducky first. All silently agreed that Ducky should be around.

No one could know what exactly was in the parcel but if Tony's gut was right it had something to do with Gibbs.

-

If that was indeed the case, it might came in handy to have someone around who was trained to save lives, in a way anyway, rather than to be trained to kill, like at least one in the elevator was.

It was a difference to be trained as an Assassin, compared to the training you get as an Agent.

'_Though, if Gibbs was there two were trained to kill.' _Tony thought.

-

The doors opened and the team stepped out to enter the morgue only seconds later.

"Hey Duck, could you spare some time?"

The ME locked up from the sheet of paper in front of him.

He had just finished re-examine the first body when they had entered.

-

With a questioning expression he locked to Tony, who outstretched his hand with the tray while he began to speak.

Ducky nodded his thank and listened to what he had to say.

"Someone send us something and my gut tells me it has to do with Gibbs."

"Anthony, Jethro certainly has rubbed off on you." The older man said with a slight smile.

"Though I trust your gut as much as I trust Jethro's." he continued while putting the pen down next to the file. "Let's go."

-

The ride didn't take long and a minute later all together entered the lab.

Abby didn't even turn around to know why they were there.

They wouldn't have come to check on her all at once, so they had news.

-

"Abs." It was Tony who broke the silence.

With an internal sigh she turned around.

First her eyes found the drink Tony had with him.

Seriously she had to give them a plausible reason she couldn't/wouldn't drink something with caffeine.

-

The next thing she noticed was the small box in his other hand.

"Someone gave this one of the security guards at a checkpoint."

Her hands were already dressed in gloves when she took it out of Tony's hand.

-

Like expected after opening the packet Abby found a new disc in it.

"They probably ran out of envelops." Abby muttered under her breath after checking if the disc was all that was in the box.

"Let's find out what's on it."

--

TBC..

Review!

'Duck from flying objects'.. innocently smile.... the next chapter is going to be the video ;) promise!


	21. 19

_Disclaimer....not mine..._

_thanks to ncislove for checking for mistakes :)_

_thanks to you for reading and reviewing ;)_

_Now R&R! Enjoy!_

_-  
_

_Finally the video ...;) _

-

9

It felt like a déjà vu.

Tim inserted the disc into its slot and Abby started the video.

-

Gibbs face came in sight.

Of what they could make out he looked ok, tired though, but it seemed no new injuries were added.

They same voice became audible.

"As you can see your boss is still alive."

-

He zoomed in on his face. "Special Agent Gibbs you might want to tell your people something."

"Guys I'm ok." He paused shortly but continued.

"Abs, tell Franks that I'm sorry that I miss our monthly poker game."

Abby paused the video.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tim asked confused.

"That means whoever is behind this, will take him to Mexico."

-

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked after sharing a glance with her boyfriend.

Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while her hands were clenched around the edge of the desk in front of her, as if she was trying to control her anger, though it was more like she was fighting over the control of her stomach.

Alone the thought of Gibbs being brought to Mexico made her feel sick and apparently Mini-Gibbs didn't like that thought either.

-

_Why of all countries on this planet does it have to be Mexico …_

_-  
_

She knew about the reward on his head, they had talked about it at the beginning of their relationship; he had wanted her to know what she got herself into…

She had just kissed him long and deep once he had finished with his speech why he was a bad catch and had said 'I take that risk'

-

Abs continued the video.

"And call Jack, tell him everything. He needs to know."

-

The voice appeared again.

"Time to finish."

"I love you Abs." With that the video went black.

-

She felt a hand on her shoulder and wasn't surprised to see it was Tony's when she turned around.

"Are you ok?" All looked at her, worried.

"Well, I have been better." She answered slightly pissed.

-

_What am I supposed to be? Of course I'm not ok. Damn it Tony what a useless question._

_-  
_

"I'm going to make the usual test but I don't think I'll find anything."

She looked from one to the other.

"I'll call you Tony."

-

_But for now I have a few other calls to make._

_-  
_

Reluctantly they left the lab to let her work.

She started the tests. As soon as every single one she could think of was running she grabbed her cell.

She had a few calls to make.

-

tbc...

-

So guys, I know you had to wait long, and it isn't even the best chapter ^^ leave me a review anyway...

Who is she going to call?

...

If at least two reviews find their way in my mail box I'll add another chapter, if five find their way, I'll add two chapters ;)


	22. 20

_Disclaimer... not mine..._

_A huge thank to ncislove for beta-ing ^^_

_Another huge thank to you guys for the reviews ,... cookies for all...._

_R&R! Enjoy! A longer chapter ^^_

_-_

20

_Whom to call first? Mike…?_

Glad she had convinced him to have a cell phone.

When she had talked about the idea of presenting Jethro' old friend with a cell phone,

Jethro had told her she never would talk him into having such a thing like a cell.

Gibbs had lost the following bet and had to made dinner for one whole week, no take-out allowed.

-

The forensic specialist glanced at her watch.

_Not Mike!_

Siesta-time he never had the phone on around that time of day.

She decided to rather send him a message than waste her time by trying and trying to reach him.

The message was short.

'SOS-call me! Abs'

-

Two calls left. Two calls she didn't intent to do in the building.

-

The team had tried to call Fornell for the case, but didn't have what she had, his private cell phone number.

With her cell and her purse she went to the elevator.

Instead of pressing the button for the third floor, where the team had its section, she pressed the button for the first floor.

Abs crossed the level and answered to every short hello with a half smile before she entered the front elevator that would bring her to the exit.

She didn't run accidentally into one of the team.

So far so good.

--

With a deep intake of breath she stepped through the front door.

With fast steps she walked away from the building, though with no intention of leaving the grounds.

She didn't really care were she went to; she just wanted to be a little away from the office when she talked to Tobias or Jack.

-

A bench caught her attention on which she sat down and speed dialled Tobi's number first.

After the second ring the Agent answered.

"Abby, news?"

While her eyes were fixed on the ground she answered quietly.

"Yes, a new video."

Both didn't say anything; Tobias because he waited for Abby to continue and Abby because she fought with fresh tears.

-

Finally she continued quietly.

"I think he is in Mexico."

"Why?" Tobias asked.

"Something he said."

"Are you sure Abs?"

"Yes I am."

She sounded very convinced.

-

With a deep sigh he continued.

"Okay, I try to find something out. I have a contact in Mexico maybe he's able to help me."

"Thanks Tobi."

"Anytime Abs, call me when you hear something."

"I will."

Both hung up at the same time.

--

That left the call to Jackson Gibbs.

She wasn't really sure how to tell Jethro's father what happened. She couldn't imagine how he would react. Abby had talked often with him ever since she had met him back in Stillwater.

Jethro and Jack talked at least once a week or every two weeks, since the long conversation they had after and during the case that brought them together again.

-.

With a deep sigh she called Jack's number, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't pick up the phone.

Her hope was crushed when Jethro's father answered after the fourth ring.

"Yes."

"Jackson, it's Abby."

"Hello beautiful, how are you?"

"Not so good." Abby said honestly.

"What did my son do?"

Abby hated to be the one to tell him.

"I don't know how to tell this…"

She paused shortly.

-

_Bad or good news first…_

_-  
_

Her thinking was disturbed when Jackson spoke up again his voice serious.

"Abby, what happened?"

"Jethro is currently in captivity of some dirtbag." She answered straight away.

"What…?"

"He is alive," _we think_ "there is more, he wants me to tell you something else,… it is really bad timing and it wasn't really planed and I hope you can be happy at some level and…"

She rambled on.

A loud "Abs" into her ear let her stop.

-

_Like father like son…_

_-  
_

"You are going to be a grandfather again."

"How do you know that he is alive?"

Not really sure if he understood what she just told him, she answered.

"We got a video."

No reaction followed.

She heard in the distance a glass being placed onto the counter and said glass being filled, not much later she heard a loud gulp out of the phone.

"Sorry dear I needed a drink."

-

_Understandable_

_-  
_

"Drink one for me too, please."

"I will do that."

Both were quiet for a little while.

-

"How are you doing?"

"I get along, I'm worried but I know he'll come back" she paused "he has to."

"Yes Abby he will."

She heard the bell of his shop.

"Call me if you hear something or if you want to talk, we're a family."

Abby's eyes began to water and her voice cracked when she answered.

"Thank you Jack."

-

"He loves you dear" I never met the other wives you two told me about, but I don't think he looked at them like he looks at you." Pause "He loves you as much as he loved Shannon."

He paused. "Thank you Abs, for giving me the chance to be a grandfather again."

More tears left Abby's eyes and she sobbed into the line without holding back.

-

Once she was able to talk again she said a quiet 'You're welcome" into the phone.

Eventually they said Goodbye. Abby needed to check the evidence and Jack had to attend to customers.

Her thoughts wandered from Jethro to his father and back while she put her cell in her pocket and got to her feet.

-

Not caring if anyone noticed the still down-streaming tears on her cheeks she walked back towards the entrance.

Before she could enter the door her cell rang.

After checking the ID, she turned around and answered the phone while walking back to the bench.

"Hey Mike."

"What happened."

"Jethro has been kidnapped."

Silence.

"How did Probie got himself in trouble this time?"

-

She swallowed the new waves of tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

"It seems it has to do with the case we are working on."

"How did it happen?"

"They shot him in the leg, but there is more, I think he is on his way to Mexico."

"What makes you think that?"

-

She told him about the video and what he said.

"I think you are right."

He paused and took a sip.

Beer, Abby guessed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Mike."

"I'll leave the cell on, call me when you know something."

"I will."

Before he ended the call he spoke up once more. "He is tough Abs, he'll come back."

"Yeah I know."

-

Over an hour after she had left the lab she entered her refuge again.

She still had to check if her machines were lucky this time.

No luck, nothing.

....

TBC...

So let me know what you think *g* I can take it!... Um, but be nice I'm sensitive ^^


	23. 21

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_A huge thank to ncislove for beta-ing_

_Thank you guys for the reviews!_

_BTW: Sorry for the delay, I couldn't login into my account, a bit strange since I could read and review without problems... anyway here we go.._

_Oh and physical torture is starting in this chapter ... _

_If any **man** should read this, I do apologize for the image you might get into your mind...  
_

_R&R!_

_Almost forgot, we have a little jump in the timeframe..._

_Now Enjoy!  
_

-

21

Not much happened over the first week on the very 'comfortable' chair he was tied to, spending 23 hours and 50 minutes on it.

The spotlights pointed always to his direction.

They were kind enough to bring him to the toilet twice a day, but probably just because they didn't want to smell the 'end product' either.

One other thing changed daily.

Everyday his new host came be personally to switch the lemon against fresh ones.

-

He had lost track of the date, but new he already was 8 or 9 days with the 'kind' Mexican friends when the waiting ended.

The physical torture began very unexpected in the sense of 'how'.

The previous days they had tortured him with the constant light, making sure he would sleep more than ten minutes at once or no food.

The food wasn't a problem he never ate much but the lack of coffee was murder.

-

Now he looked up to his new 'friend' who stepped into the light circle with two fresh lemons and a white cotton swab.

Jethro eyed the man in front of him as he put the lemons on the table.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you enjoying your staying in this relaxing atmosphere?"

A cocky smile appeared on Jethro's face.

"Yes, it is beautiful, I needed a vacation badly, the constant contact with dirt bags, such as you are one, has worn me out lately."

The man opposite Gibbs laughed before he became deadly serious again.

"I will make sure you get the rest you need, therefore you're going to sleep now for a little while."

-

_I thought I could smell chloroform…_

-

Jethro didn't bother to fight against the man in front of him there was no use and he welcomed the darkness around him, knowing that it was 'the silence before the storm'.

Right he was.

-

He woke up through a wave of pain at the area of his groin. When he opened his eyes Gibbs realized he had lost his pants and boxers. Seconds later he saw the fine scratches on his penis.

He elevated his head a few inches till his eyes came in contact with a half lemon in the hand of 'drug lord' of the week.

He watched him squeeze the lemon.

Jethro's eyes fixed on the little drop that formed itself on the edge of the lemon skin.

It was almost like the time was switched to slow-motion while the drop slowly became too heavy to stay at the edge and fell down towards the exposed and scratched skin of his member.

_That's a new one_

He gritted his teeth while drop after drop followed the previous one to the destination.

--

_I do apologize, I love Gibbs and I hate to have to torture him, honest!_

TBC...

-

Let me know what you think...


	24. 22

_Disclaimer: I just invited them over for a little fun... not mine_

_Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta._

_Thanks for the reviews^^ _

_I am really sorry to torture Gibbs like that, but come on would it be the same drama if the 'mexican drug dude' tickled him with a feather... don't think so ... but maybe i should write a story in which Abby tortures him with a feather ^^ I'll think about that 'hihi'_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_Again we jump a bit in the timeframe..._

--

22

The past weeks couldn't have been worse.

No video, no photo, no call. Though on the other hand there wasn't a dead body that matched Gibbs description either and after going over the evidence again and again she found in three cases a fibre.

Not much she had found out, maybe one day that could help them nail the bastard.

-

Tobias couldn't help; his contacts in Mexico hadn't heard anything about Gibbs or about an American held there, at all.

Abs couldn't get a hold of Mike either.

The last two weeks he hadn't returned a call, hopefully because he was looking for him.

With Jack on the other hand she talked almost on a daily basis.

-

While Abby started to show the first small visible signs of her pregnancy she tried to hide them with Jethro's or her own sweaters.

Ducky might had some suspicions about a pregnancy; she sometimes caught him eyeballing her with his knowing eyes. Maybe she should talk to him.

Abs knew she should see a doctor but she didn't want to do that without Gibbs and Ducky would certainly made her go, so maybe she shouldn't talk to Ducky.

With a sigh she grabbed the phone receiver and tried Mike again, before the first ring became audible she lowered the receiver back to the device.

-

She needed some fresh air and she should call Jack again, calling him in the building was a no-go anyway. Someone could overhear the conversation and since they would also talk about the baby she wouldn't take the risk that someone would find out that way.

After getting rid of her lab coat she grabbed her cell put it in a pocket of her pants and made her way to the elevator.

-

Ducky came to a halt in front of Tony's desk.

The ME just came back from a crime scene of another team.

"Any news?" A question that had been asked every day since the last video was send to the office. The answer was the same always.

Tony shook his head.

"Nothing."

-

Tim and Ziva moved closer to Tony's desk too.

No one really wanted to speak out loud what all thought that moment.

"Maybe we should think about the possibility that we won't see him again." Tony said.

The three shook their head.

"He is Gibbs; he has survived far worse situations." Ducky said.

"I'm certain we would know if he wouldn't come back to us alive."

-

Unaware that Abby had stepped out of the rear elevator they continued with their on-going conversation.

"All I'm saying is that if he is still alive he probably is in Mexico, somewhere."

He paused "we haven't heard anything and perhaps we never will."

-

"Don't you dare giving up on him."

She yelled, while storming towards the office section.

"He would never give up on any of you."

Abby hadn't been supposed to witness the conversation.

Startled by the loud outbreak from their precious lab-bat, Ducky and the three musketeers turned.

"Calm down Abs, no one said anyone would give up" Tony took a deep breath "all we said is we haven't heard anything in over eight weeks." After a short pause he continued. "We're not closer in finding Gibbs or closing this case."

-

Tony rounded his desk and crossed the distance stopping in front of Abs.

He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Abs" he said as calm as he could "we have to except the possibility that Gibbs could be dead."

Tony didn't see it coming until it was too late.

Abby's fist met his face so hard that he stumbled backwards. His eyes grew wide with shock while his hand moved to his chin.

--

TBC...

-

the hormones ^^

-

what do you think?


	25. 23

_Disclaimer: not mine...yada yada yada..._

_Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta._

_thanks again for the reviews! I do have a little problem answering them, ff net seems to have a little glitch for the last couple of days, so I guess I'm not the only one with problems, anyway leave a review, they make my day and I'm going to answer them eventually. ^^_

_R&R!_

-

23

The eye-witness around them had all an equally shocked expression on their faces.

"He is not dead!" She said forcefully. "He can't be dead."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Abs."

"Abby."

"My Dear."

They looked at Abby and gathered a little closer right before she broke down and let the tears freely fall.

-

Ziva kneed down and pulled Abby in a hug.

"He is not dead." She pressed out through gritted teeth.

"He is not dead." She said again more desperate.

"He can't be dead; my child is not going to grow up without his father." All gasp except Ducky who had figured it out a little while ago after doing test after test for her in the lab and the morning he witnessed her backwards eating in his house.

-

"Anthony, help me." Tony looked to the ME who pointed at the crying Abby.

He ignored the throbbing in his chin and lifted his 'little sister' up to carry her to the elevator followed by Duck.

He glanced to the crying figure in his arms. Abby had clenched her fists into his shirt and sobbed onto the fabric of said.

-

Together they entered the small cubicle.

As soon as the doors were closed Abby cried even more, though in between the sobs she tried to speak.

It took her a while, to be exact till the doors opened at the morgue level.

"I'm… sorry…Tony …I …didn't… mean to… hit you…"

"Abs, don't worry Gibbs hits harder to the back of my head… I deserved it."

He lowered her to the metal slab and waited for Ducky who got his bag.

-

While checking her blood pressure he ordered Tony to get her a glass of water.

"I'm glad you calmed so fast my dear, you should keep the level of stress as far down as possible, but you know that anyway."

-

After putting everything away he looked down at her and smiled.

"Have you seen a doctor?" The pale woman on the metal slap shook her head.

"I hope you don't ask this question all of your other patients." Abs said dryly with a shadow of a smile on her face.

-

The wet streams on her cheek where glinting, reflecting the light above her while she shook her head.

She sighed. "We found out the day this mess started, and after that I just couldn't go…" She trailed off.

-

He patted softly her shaking hand while Tony held her other.

"Abs, you have a mean right hook, let me guess the Boss gave you some private lessons."

Tony said as an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ah you have no idea." She wiggled with her eyebrows.

"I didn't need that picture Abs." Tony said playing along.

-

Ducky listen to the light chatter before he brought the conversation back to a serious level.

"You need to see a doctor, to make sure the baby is fine."

She nodded.

"Glad you agree otherwise I would have dragged you there in handcuffs." Tony said softly ignoring the pain he felt for making Abby cry.

If Gibbs knew he would certainly kill him.

With a sigh Abby sat up.

"I better do that right away, could you give me a lift?" the question directed to Ducky.

"Certainly, my dear."

-

With each man on one of her sides she walked to the elevator.

"I'm really sorry Tony."

"Don't apologize." She couldn't help but smile.

There was a little bit of Gibbs's attitude in all of her friends.

While they made it to Abby's lab the men convinced her to not sleep alone tonight, eventually she agreed for a night at Ducky's place again.

-

TBC...

-

Let me know what you think!

Next chapter we'll back at Gibbs 'cosy whereabouts'


	26. 24

_Disclaimer: well, not mine... but I really, really would like to drink some coffee with Gibbs ^^ sigh..._

_thanks to ncislove for taking the time to check for mistakes :)_

_Thank you all for the reviews and for coming back to read of course ^^_

_R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_Here we are, back with Gibbs._

-

24

Regret hits you usually when you expect it the least, though always in situations in which your life is about to change, normally towards the negative side of life.

Being on the path that led straight to the end of life, is the negative side.

So, of course Mr Regret borrowed a baseball bat, lunged and hit right into his stomach, hard.

_Abby_

The next hit followed to his side, causing him to fall over, though remaining on the chair due to the rope around his upper torso.

_Abby_

Wait Mr Regret hits usually just once.

Yeah, right it wasn't Mr Regret it was Mr Mexican Drug Lord, brother of the man behind the killing of his late wife and his kid._ Shannon, Kelly,…_

His mind wandered back to the present.

_Abby_

The only thought that kept him sane while he waited for the next blow.

-

But the blow didn't come. Instead Gibbs felt a hand cupping his chin and turning it violently towards the opposites face.

"You'll count down to the day I have the pity to finally set your soul free."

Gibbs didn't react.

"You know" the hand let go of his chin, "I have a friend in Washington DC."

Jethro tensed briefly.

"He did send me a picture, taken yesterday."

His torturer held up a printed picture.

"Girlfriend, sí?"

-

_Abby_

She left a building, the building where he knew her doctor was, apparently walking towards a car. Hopefully they didn't know that her doctor had his rooms there.

A weak smile was visible on her pale face.

Though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, he could tell even if it was just a picture he was staring at.

Looking closely he noticed that she held some sheets of paper in her hand.

Her other hand was closed around the chain around her neck.

_Abs_

He took another close look. She seemed thinner, paler and the usual joyfulness wasn't visible in her eyes.

At the corner of the picture he could make out the front of a familiar car.

As soon as he saw it a wave of relief washed through his tired and tortured body.

_Ducky _

_I hope you take good care of my Baby- Babies._

-

"This will be the last time you saw her, the next time when I pay you a visit will the last time."

For a last time the baseball bat sank into his side.

He heard an order being barked to his guard but didn't look up when he heard the other man leave.

His mind was working.

The last two days he had worked on a plan to get out of this mess.

He had noticed that they had a new schedule.

First thing in the morning they brought him to the head, where he had 5 minutes in a window free room.

After that they brought him back to his chair where he stayed day and night and through the torture of course.

Right after the 'head time' they left him sitting their without his cuffs in which he had the chance to eat the piece of bread and to drink the bit water they offered him to keep him alive.

-

He should have known that he would see a member of the family again that ruined his life.

A few years back he wouldn't have cared less if he died or not, still he didn't fear the death though now he had something that was worth living for.

Abby came into his life and showed him he was special and loved. Now she was pregnant with his child and worried to the bone.

He had to get out of this mess fast and preferably alive.

Since he couldn't count on help from the outside he had to help himself. Maybe the latest Baseball bat incident might did come in handy, after all.

--

TBC...

So, what is the verdict?

Like to hear/read your opinion, don't be shy I won't bite ^^maybe I nibble a little *gg* ( preferbly on Gibbs' neck) ^^


	27. 25

_Disclaimer: I really should think about a witty dislaimer, it is so boring to always write NOT MINE ... sigh..._

_Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta_

_Thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing._

_This chapter is deticated to ashzidi for review number 100 ^^_

_---_

_Gibbs escape, I'm not 100 percent happy with the outcome of this chapter, I re-wrote it several times, but still... I hope you'll let me get away with it^^_

--

25

It was early in the morning, like the days before; the two fellows unlocked his cuffs around his wrists after they unbound the rope around his torso.

Not held by the rope, Jethro's body fell to the ground with a soft thump.

Trying not to react as the sore areas of his body protested with a sick making pain.

He was glad that he got some pants when they had moved him. The thin fabric wasn't much of shield but it held his still sore 'not-so-little' friend in place.

-

"Help me getting him to his feet; the boss won't be happy if he dies before he has a chance to finish him by himself."

Gibbs heard the other man swear in Spanish shortly before four hands grabbed his higher arms.

"When will the boss arrive?" "In two hours. We have to keep him alive that long or our grave will be next to his."

-

The two dragged him to the sofa were they spent their time watching him from.

Jethro groaned as the two 'gently' threw him on to their resting place, his eyes shut.

"Go get some water."

Another curse filled the room as one of them left.

-

From time to time he let out a groan as he listened to his surroundings.

The moment he heard the fellow place his gun onto the table his eyes flew open. Luck was on his side. The guard had his back to him as he fingered for a cigarette.

He didn't even realize what happened when Gibbs silently got to his feet and broke the man's neck.

-

Letting the man drop to the ground he hurried to the door through which the second guard should enter any minute.

Not a second to early he stood next to the frame when the door opened and the second guard entered still cursing.

The last curse got lost in a grunting noise as Gibbs repeated what he did half a minute earlier.

-

Jethro took the dead man's gun after he pulled him out of the way.

With a quick look he checked if the gun was in a proper working condition and loaded, before he opened the door through which dead-dude number two just came.

Perfect timing.

-

_So much for two hours. _

_-  
_

The moment Jethro had opened the door a car approached from the distance, more than glad that the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet he waited till the car stopped not far from the door.

-

_Wait a minute._

_-  
_

He could have sworn before he had closed the door again to take cover he had seen Mike leaning against the other building covered by the trash dumpster before him, equally watching the car approach.

Well at least he had a ride out of here.

-

He waited till the door opened and his Mexican host entered.

Just a few moments, long enough to be sure he would pull the trigger for the right one.

The shot-gun which was carried by the brother of the man who ordered the death of his first wife and child fell to the ground and was shortly after that covered by the lifeless body of its owner.

Not much later the door opened again and Mike entered the room with his gun at the ready.

-

"Apparently I could have stayed home." Mike said while eyeballing his friend.

"Probie, you look like shit."

Jethro stared at his old friend.

"Thanks I feel like shit too, will you get me the hell out of here."

The former agent just nodded.

-

As they walked to the car which was parked behind the building Franks stood earlier Jethro spoke up.

"You don't happen to have a tee with you?"

"As a matter of fact I have."

"Great."

Jethro made it to the car before the unconsciousness won.

He sank into the seat and blacked out.

Mike checked his pulse, content that his heart beat in a regular way he got to the trunk, pulled a shirt out of his bag and went to the driver side.

After getting in he placed the white shirt on Gibbs' lap and started the engine, knowing Jethro would appreciate it being away from the place when he woke up again.

* * *

He did appreciate it when he woke up about an hour later.

After a few more minutes of silence in which Jethro stared onto the road ahead of them he broke the silence when he put on the shirt, by cursing due to the fact that he had to stretch his sore side.

"How did you find me?"

"I was a federal Agent."

That was so Franks.

Gibbs sighed. "Where are you driving?"

"To the next airport, I figure you want to see your woman, who by the way is very upset."

"Yeah." The image of the picture was still visible in front of his inner eye.

-

TBC..

-

Not really the most suspenseful escape but well... leave a review anyway ^^


	28. 26

_Diclaimer: since the last update nothing changed... not mine..._

_Thanks to ncislove for taking time to beta ^^_

_Thank you guys for the reviews, they make my day ^^_

_Now on with the story..._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-

26

Before they boarded the machine 2 hours later, Gibbs sent a message to Tobias to pick them up in 5 hours at the airport.

-

Tobias had been very surprised to find the message in the first place; he nonetheless had driven to the airport without thinking twice.

When the two friends entered the waiting area, Tobias had noticed that his friend didn't move as easy as he usually did. He was thinner. The clothes were dangling from his frame.

The sweatpants he was wearing had moved to his hipbone, while he held the seam of the shirt slightly away from his side. The little piece of skin that became visible that way was deep blue.

Other than that he only could see almost healed cuts on his arms. Knowing there would be more hidden by the clothes.

The three men met half the way.

"Jethro, I'm glad you are back."

"So am I."

Jethro paused.

-

"We need to stop at my place before we go to the navy yard."

The two friend looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Shouldn't you see a doctor first?"

Jethro just shook his head.

"I need a shower and different clothes, and then we need to bust your 'dead' embezzler Tobias, after I assured Abby I'm ok and back."

-

_Abby _

_-  
_

"I'm sure she would like to be sure that you are ok."

"She probably will, but she knows me well enough that I need to finish this thing first."

While Tobias and Mike shook their heads in unison, the FBI Agent led the way to his car.

"I don't even know how Abs can live with your attitude. Now, what dead embezzler?"

-

TBC...

-

_I know..., what am I thinking by just posting this short updates? I should be ashamend of letting you only read little pieces at a time...._

_'shaking my head in disapproval about myself'..... lol ..._

_I would love to read what you think about the short update? ;) There is another one waiting for you today ^^_


	29. 27

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_thanks to ncislove for beta-ing this chapter as well ^^_

_thank you guys for the reviews_

_Here is the promised second chapter, I don't know if and/or when I'm able to post tomorrow, I try'll, I promise _

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-

**_The reunion ^^_**

-

27

This was odd; she had locked the door when she went to the navy yard four hours ago.

She opened the front door and found herself opposite Tobias. She looked at him.

Mike Franks appeared at the kitchen door.

The less surprised she was to see Tobi; the more surprised she was to see Mike.

Instead of saying something the tears ran down her cheeks again.

-

_Bad news_

-

She went from one to the other hugging her friends.

-

_Very bad news_

-

Her legs gave in the moment she let go of Mike, who caught her and stopped her from falling to the ground.

He carried her to the sofa, while Tobias poured her a generous drink.

"Drink this!" Fornell outstretched his arm towards Abby.

She shook her head.

"It'll help." Mike said.

"No, I can't I've to avoid caffeine and alcohol for a while."

It took the men a while till the meaning sank in.

"OH" they finally said in unison.

-

"He didn't tell me." Mike sounded hurt and Abby smiled sadly.

"I found out at the beginning of this whole mess, I wanted to tell him when the case was closed" she sighed "but he knew, I saw it in his eyes, and maybe he even knew it before I did. Thank god he knows."

-

Tobias and Mike shared a glance while Abby continued with her rambling, completely unaware that someone descended down the stairs.

"Abs" She stopped immediately.

-

The two men next to the sofa couldn't even react. She was on her feet in a split second and had rounded the sofa without saying anything.

The tears which had subsided came back with full force.

She flung herself into the open arms of the man standing at the threshold of the door.

The force of her hug let him stumble backwards to the wall were both slid down to the ground.

Gibbs gritted his teeth to hold back a groan of pain when her body came in contact with certain areas of his body.

-

While Mike and Tobias shared a smile, Abby cried all the worries away, before she punched his shoulder softly.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked between sobs.

"I couldn't" Jethro answered while stroking her back.

"There are enough comfortable places to sit in the living room." Mike said while he pulled Abby to her feet.

Tobias held out his hand toward Gibbs. He glared at him but took it nonetheless which didn't go unnoticed by Abs.

-

Back on his feet he smiled softly, when Abby was immediately back in his arms.

"I need to go to the navy yard."

"Now?" She looked at him with the same 'are you nuts expression' his friends had presented him with.

"Yeah," his hand moved over her back "I've an arrest to make."

Abby looked at him closely without moving out of his embrace.

He looked tired. He was thinner. And definitely not ok since he let Tobias help him up.

-

"After Ducky checked you over."

"Before."

"After."

Tobias patted his shoulder. "Do her that favour; she has been through enough the last couple of weeks."

"Right." Jethro said defeated after seeing the looks on the three faces in front of him.

"I drive, you two get to the back seat."

Abby nodded the tears still evident but a small smile visible was equally visible on her face.

-

No one said a word till everybody was seated in the car.

"Why were you at home?"

Abby locked her eyes with Gibbs'.

"Ducky's orders, I'm not allowed to stay longer than three hours at the navy yard. I had a small, meaningless outburst two days ago in which ongoing I punched Tony, broke down in the middle of the office and let somehow slip that we are going to be parents."

He had placed his hand on her rounded belly as soon as they had been in the car.

While Tobias started the engine, Gibbs' hand started to stroke over Abby's belly.

-

They stayed quiet for a little.

Eventually Abby spoke up again.

A simple question and yet difficult for Abby to ask.

"How?"

His hand moved away from her belly, starting to stroke over her back while he held her closely pressed to his body.

"Later, Abs."

-

Jethro's eyes wandered from the windshield to the rear-view mirror were he caught Tobias glancing at the couple at the backseat.

Abby didn't say anything else, she knew he would tell her, it was just a question of how much later.

Her arm and hand moved to find a more comfortable place.

Jethro tensed briefly, though not once eased the grip around the woman he came back for. Her hand wandered further to his side, his sore and hurting side.

-

Even though the tension was gone in an instant Abby had noticed it and let her hand immediately drop to the hem of his shirt.

"Abs, no!" His hand moved to hers and stopped her.

She just glared at him.

-

Reluctantly he let go of her hand and let her pull the fabric up a few inches.

As soon as she saw the bruises she gasped and looked up into his eyes.

Without moving her eyes away from his she fumbled for her cell.

He was about to protest but her glare shut him up.

-

While Mike and Tobias watched the scene from the front row, first by turning his head last by watching it through the mirror.

Mike spoke up.

"Probie you shouldn't let your team see who the boss in your relationship is."

Tobi laughed, Abby cracked a smile while calling Ducky's number and Jethro just glared at his old friend with a shut up expression, though he had to admit he would do almost everything what Abby wanted him to do.

-

Ducky answered his cell after the second ringing.

"Yes my dear?"

"Are you still at the navy yard?"

"Yes."

"Great stay there, please."

When Ducky spoke up again his voice was full of concern.

"Are you ok my dear?"

Abby smiled and her eyes sparkled with happiness, though a hint of worry was still evident.

"I'm better than I was the last few weeks."

Gibbs smiled softly and caressed her not-cell-phone-covered cheek.

"Ducky you might want to make sure the three musketeers stay as well they have an arrest to execute."

Before he could say something else Abby had finished the call by closing the phone.

---

TBC...

No not done yet ^^

As promised a longer chapter ^^

Now let me know what you think about it ^^


	30. 28

_Disclaimer.... well still not mine..._

_thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta.._

_Thank you for the kind and funny reviews, 'cookies for all'_

_R&R! Enjoy!  
_

-

28

"Did she say why we should be here?"

The ME looked a bit annoyed towards Tony.

"Anthony I said it before, Abby said something about an arrest you guys have to make."

-

Since the little breakdown in the middle of the squad room everyone was even more worried.

They all were long enough in the business to know that the chances lessened with every added day.

Sure they all hoped Gibbs would just walk out of the elevator but they had to face that it was rather unlikely to happen.

-

They all sat behind their desk except Ducky who leant against Jethro's.

The telltale 'ding' announced the arrival of the elevator.

The four turned towards it, to witness Tobias followed by none other than Mike Franks leave the elevator.

Not expected visitors.

The former NCIS Agent and the FBI Agent had walked almost half the way to the team when Abby stepped out as well, her hand linked with another one.

-

Jaws dropped.

-

They all stared at the four newly arrived persons for at least half a minute without any kind of reaction.

Finally on every face was the same relieved expression.

Then the questions exploded through the air, without leaving him a chance to answer.

"Boss" said in unison by the team.

"How…?"

"When…?"

"What…?"

Only Ducky kept quiet and smiled towards his old friend, enjoying the picture in front of him.

Gibbs' arm possessively trapped around Abby's waist, while his hand was resting on her belly, drawing small circles on top of the fabric.

-

"Silence." Abby said using her imitation voice of Gibbs.

They all stared at her.

"One after another, after Ducky has checked his condition."

Her voice and face full of authority.

"You heard the lady." Gibbs said walking, with Abby still in his arm, in the direction of his old friend.

"Lead the way Duck."

He stopped and turned.

"Coffee." Jethro said to no one in particular.

"On it boss." Tony said with a slight smirk.

"We meet in 15 minutes in Abby's lab, oh and someone might want to inform the director that I'm alive and back."

Finally Gibbs, Abby and Ducky were on their way to the morgue.

All three were happy that Gibbs walked on his own feet rather than being transported there in a body bag.

--

He was lucky. No broken bones, just some rather heavy bruising, especially on the place the baseball bat hit him every other day at least once.

Abby didn't leave his side, all time holding his hand.

Something in him was glad she wouldn't leave, something wasn't.

He wanted Ducky to check his still sore lower body part but Abby wasn't supposed to find out that way, or at all. It was a rather impossible task, to not let her see him naked. She would know something was wrong, but he would try.

Showing Duck would have to wait.

-

"I'm glad you are back my friend." Ducky put the stethoscope back in his back.

"Me too." He said while putting his shirt back on.

"After the bust I insist you see a doctor who can take some x-rays of your leg, it looks good but to be on the safe side do it anyway."

-

Jethro nodded while he pulled Abby into a tender embrace.

She stood between his legs, his hands resting on her waist while hers were crossed behind his neck, her view fixed on his chest.

Silently Ducky left the morgue on his way to Abby's work place.

When she finally looked up again, tears were shining in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you."

Now the tears were running down her cheeks again.

-

Jethro let his hands wander to her cheeks, while some tears became visible in the corner of his eyes.

"There were some times I though I'd never see you again, but you kept me alive, you and our baby."

"Ducky made me go see a doctor, I didn't want to go without you but he was very convincing, especially since Tony wanted to drag me there with handcuffs if I wouldn't go there by myself."

"Remind me to thank him."

-

She grabbed her purse which rested next to Gibbs on the slap, pulling out an ultrasound picture.

"Mini-Gibbs."

Jethro just looked at her.

"What?! I wasn't sure how to call him/her so 'Mini-Gibbs' seemed appropriate."

-

With a smile he shook his head and looked down onto the picture in his hand, before he pulled her closer for their first real kiss since his return.

A soft-tender-loving-kiss.

"Abs I know it is probably the least romantic place but I swore, while I was away, I would do this right away when I'm back."

He paused shortly and looked down to her belly before he looked up again.

"Will you marry me?"

-

Abs wanted to answer but a finger on her lips stopped her.

"I know I don't have the best background when it comes to marriages, but this is different and not just because of the baby. You know me and you are still with me… and I'm sorry that I don't have a ring right now."

Now her finger found its way to his lips.

"Jethro, rambling is my part in this relationship. I think the morgue is the most fitting place for us as a couple and I kind of liking the fact that you asked me here and the ring is not important… of course I will." A smile was evident on her lips.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but let's go to the others you'll not go home before you did whatever you need to do."

He kissed her one last time.

"And that is why I love you," he told her while walking with her hand in hand to the elevator for the short ride up.

-

TBC....

-

What you think?


	31. 29

_Disclaimer: Not mine.._

_Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta _

_Thanks to you all for taking the time to read and review, cookies for all..._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-

29

"What is taking them so long to come up here?" A very impatient Tony walked from one side of the lab to the other.

While Ducky had arrived 15 minutes earlier, Abby and Gibbs were nowhere to be seen.

"DiNozzo" Tobias said with his usual way of pronouncing Tony's name. "Give them a few minutes they had one hell of a time."

Tony was about to open his mouth for a retorted when the couple entered the overcrowded lab.

Anthony's hand immediately moved to the coffee cup on the workbench.

"Your coffee boss." Tony outstretched his arm while the two walked by him.

"Thanks Tony."

-

As soon as the smell reached Abby's nose she felt sick. She tensed in Gibbs arm before she broke free of his embrace and ran to the lady's bathroom.

All eyes followed her out of the room.

Ducky looked to Gibbs a smile visible on the man's face.

"Jethro you might have a problem the upcoming weeks."

He rose questioning his eyebrows while he walked closer to the doorframe to follow his fiancée.

"Abby seems to have a problem with the smell of coffee."

Gibbs shrugged. "It's not the first time I have to go through this." He finished the sentence when he was already outside the lab again.

-

Abby stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection, glad about the fact that she could control her body at least to a point.

Somehow she had managed to breathe the sickness away instead of following the urge of eating backwards.

-

_Oh come on baby your daddy's back, could you please get used to the smell of coffee. _

-

A soft knock became audible. Shortly after that the door opened.

She smiled softly when she saw Jethro's reflection next to hers.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Just a minor difference of opinion between your child, your coffee and my stomach, that's all."

"It'll pass, Shannon had the same problem."

She smiled. "Really?" Surprised he shared that information with her.

He nodded and walked closer to her.

As soon as he was behind her she leant her body cautiously to his front.

"You better go ahead to drink your coffee."

"Sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm there in a minute."

He kissed the back of her head and left her alone.

-

Sure enough Abby entered the lab.

"Sorry guys."

They just smiled knowingly.

She went to her workbench, where she came to a halt in front of her keyboard.

Jethro at once moved behind her, embracing her with one arm.

His other held the paper cup in a way that all openings were closed, only a faint smell was in the air but it seemed to be ok.

"Pull up the last address of the list and its supposing dead owner."

She did as told. Smiling sheepishly and more than glad she would hear his orders again.

The picture of his former host appeared on the plasma.

Tobias moved closer to the couple and so did the others.

All eyes fixed on the picture.

-

Gibbs was the one who spoke up.

"Your dead factory owner is pretty alive, and developed a rather expensive taste in clothes for a 'dead' person, compared to this."

Gibbs pointed to the picture.

"What kind of clothes?" Abby asked excited.

"Suits." Jethro answered plain and simple.

All attendees watched Abby's fingers flew over the keyboard while she began to speak.

-

"I found fibres on the evidence of almost every case including yours" she said while glancing shortly back over her shoulder.

"I looked through every Database I could think of and finally found the matching fabric only used for expensive made-to-measure suits."

Her fingers continued with her task.

"It is a custom-built for a tailor here in DC."

She pulled up his homepage.

"If I can compare his suits with the fibres I have we can link him to the other crime scenes as well."

-

Gibbs nodded while a loud growling noise came from Abby's stomach, which caused everyone to smile.

"Sorry, I think I'm hungry, actually for the first time in weeks."

Mike took a few steps closer to Abby.

"I guess the only one who doesn't need to be here is me, so Abs, what do you want to eat."

She beamed at Jethro's friend.

"Thanks Mike, hmm a peanut butter sandwich and a cheeseburger with fries." She paused. "Oh and a caffeine-free caf!pow and for dessert, chocolate chip ice-cream with strawberry-sauce."

Jethro looked at her. "Abby you hate strawberries!"

She looked at him innocently. "I know that but your baby doesn't."

They just laughed.

-

Franks shook his head and with a smile he patted Gibbs' shoulder before he turned and walked towards the door.

"I will accompany you Mike; we haven't had the pleasure for a little chat in a while." Ducky said.

The two left them alone.

-

"Any idea where you have been held, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I was unconsciousness during arrival and departure."

He turned away from Abs a bit and emptied the rest of his lukewarm coffee at once.

-

"Abs, can you look into the list of employees?"

"No."

"But I can," Tobias said.

"With pictures?"

The FBI agent nodded his yes towards Jethro while he used the offered keyboard to access the FBI Server.

-

The three team members stood behind the little group, watching them with a smile.

They were relieved that Gibbs was back, but still full of questions about the last couple of weeks.

In due time, they would find out what they needed to know, or better what Gibbs was willing to share with them.

-

Jethro let Tobias show him picture after picture until he stopped the FBI-Agent.

"This fellow still works for him. Do you have his background?"

Fornell nodded.

"Shortly became the owner of his own factory building and a rather big house."

"What a coincidence." Gibbs said to his friend.

He turned around. "Tony, we need a search authorisation for the two buildings and a warrant of arrest for both of them."

Tony nodded and was about to leave, "Wait, where are my gun and my badge?"

Anthony had his mouth for an answer already open when Leon Vance stepped into the lab.

"Right here."

The director held both items in his outstretched hand.

Gibbs took them with a small nod, without breaking the body contact to his fiancée.

"Good to have you back Gibbs."

Jethro eyed him, not sure if he should believe the said words.

"When you are done with the case I'd like to see you in my office."

Gibbs nodded.

Leon turned and was gone again.

_I can't say I missed you_

-

Not long after the director left Ducky and Mike re-entered the lab with enough food for everybody.

-

Tony stepped back into the lab from Abby's office were he had placed the call to the legal-department.

"We'll have the warrants within an hour, boss." Tony said to Gibbs while they were all together on their way to the break room.

Gibbs just nodded with a lopsided smile, his arm around Abby's waist.

-

They entered the vacated room, sat down and ate and chatted about everything but a serious topic.

At some point Jethro had even asked how the relationship between Tony and Ziva was developing, the two had shared a smile before Tony answered. "Perfect."

Now Abby's head rested on Gibbs shoulder, their eyes were closed while they listened to the conversations of the others until the Agent of the 'law section' of the agency arrived with the needed warrants.

The young blond Agent handed Tony the sheets of paper and left again.

"Time to go." Gibbs said quietly.

With a soft sigh Abby sat up and looked into his eyes.

Her jade-green 'windows of her soul' were watery again.

Seeing that, Gibbs began to sign.

~I'm ok Abs~ She just nodded.

Despite the fact that everybody else was staring at the couple, Gibbs bent down and tenderly kissed Abby's lips before he turned towards the door.

-

Before they could leave Abby's voice became audible once more.

"Hey guys." She got the full attention.

"I swear to god if he comes back home with one scratch more than he already has, I'm going to forget my good manners."

"Don't worry Abs, we're going to bring him home safely" Tony told the woman opposite of him.

"You better." Now a small smile was visible at the corners of her lips.

-

TBC...

So, what do you think?


	32. 30

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Thanks to ncislove for taking time to beta_

_Thank you all for the reviews, they make my day ^^_

_-_

_I might confused some of you with the last chapter, we were back where it started, with Charles..._

_-_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-

30

The arrest couldn't have gone better than it had. The two gentlemen had been too surprised after seeing Gibbs pointing a gun at them that they had surrendered almost immediately.

Even though the arrest was fast done, the interrogation along with the conversation with Leon had taken longer than expected.

-

After that he had gone down to the morgue to consult his friend with his tortured little friend.

The last time the lemon was in use was over a week ago but still his maltreated member didn't agree with too much pressure of any kind.

First a little shocked Duck eventually admitted that it might have been better to not let Abby see it right away. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Some of the continuous opened scratches were still deep red around the edges, partly even raw.

With a sigh Ducky had given him a disinfecting, cooling unguent.

-

After that he had made Ducky promise to not talk with anyone about what he saw.

Jethro on the other hand had to promise to talk with someone about what had happened, though not as to when he would do that.

The only other thing that was left on his to do list was taking his wife-to-be home.

-

All in all he had been gone for about 6 hours when he entered Abby's lab, to find his soon to be wife fast asleep.

She was curled to a ball, her hands in front of her belly, lying on her futon right in front of her desk in the office section of her lab.

For the first time in 72 hours he was 'alone' with his thoughts and feelings and finally able to take a breath.

-

His team was off duty for two weeks; two weeks they all needed and deserved.

For now he had send them home but he wanted to talk to them one by one the next couple of days.

First in line was the lying figure to his feet.

Franks would spend the night at Tobias' place and he and Abby could talk.

-

"Hey Duck." His voice was just above a whisper, while staring down to his Abby.

The elder man closed the small distance with a smile.

"You certainly didn't lose your touch."

"It seems so."

Both men stood next to each other looking at the sleeping woman at their feet.

-

"Thanks for taking good care of her."

The ME placed his hand on Jethro's shoulder.

"You know we all love her!"

Abby tensed and turned.

"And I love you all" said a very sleepy voice.

She opened her eyes and looked up to the men standing in front of her.

"You are back, can we go home now?"

He couldn't help but smile. Still not really awake she sounded like a little child, though she certainly wasn't one. His mind wandered to a very un-child like situation.

Before he finally answered "Yes we can!"

He slowly helped her to her feet.

"Pack your stuff we're on a two weeks leave."

Ducky hugged Abby goodbye and patted Gibbs shoulder.

"I'm going to come over tomorrow, if that is ok with the two of you."

But in fact he wouldn't accept a 'no' as an answer, he wanted to check on Gibbs' injuries once more, to see if the ointment showed effect.

Gibbs nodded with a smile, glad Ducky would keep quiet.

-

It wasn't like he didn't want her to know, extremely impossible anyway; he just didn't want her to find out today.

Ducky turned and was already a few steps closer to the door when Abby's voice stopped him in the middle of his steps.

"Ducky wait." She turned to Gibbs.

"Let's invite them all over, they all missed you and all had a hell of a time, and tomorrow is Friday after all, let us just celebrate."

His facial expression was neutral before it broke in to a smile.

"Sounds good to me" Jethro turned towards Ducky. "Could you tell the rest of them?"

The elder man smiled. "Certainly, what time?"

Both men looked to Abby.

"How about 20:00?"

Gibbs nodded.

"It's settled then, I'll tell the others." With a smile he was gone.

-

Gibbs waited till Abby had all she needed.

With her purse, coat and a small bag in her hand she turned around to find Gibbs following every move she made with his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Ready?"

She just nodded with an equal smile on her face.

He took her bag and let his arm move around her waist till his hand was resting on her belly again.

"Let's go home."

"Yes." Her voice was just a whisper while trying hard to suppress the fresh tears in the corner of her eyes.

-

_For god sake, Abby snap out of it! He is back._

-

The tension didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

As soon as the elevator had closed its doors and the small cubicle had moved a bit he switched the emergency switch, let her bag fall to the ground and pulled her into an embrace.

"Abs, everything is fine, I'm back home."

He stroke her back with his hands.

"Yes you are back but Gibbs you were away in captivity…" She trailed off.

-

Using 'Gibbs', was a clear sign of distress, only when something bothered her she used his last name.

Her tears fell freely.

"Trust me Abs, I've been in far worse situations."

"But…"

His lips found hers. He kissed her tenderly until he felt her body relax into his arms.

"I'm back Abs."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she felt his thumbs dry her cheeks.

"Let's go."

--

The doors opened and an almost empty squad room presented itself in front of them.

Only one light was still switched on.

Tony sat behind his desk, apparently waiting.

The couple stopped in front of the desk.

While Tony smiled up to the couple; Jethro eyeballed Tony's chin.

He had acknowledged the coloration before, but now in the dim yellow light of the small desk lamp, the green-blue-ish of the bruise seemed to glow.

Abby noticed it too. Her eyes were fixed on Tony's chin and her face showed an expression of gilt, that it almost hurt to look at her face.

"Abs I told you, it's ok, it doesn't really hurt much and I deserved it."

Gibbs mentally noted to ask Tony why exactly he did deserve the punch.

The woman in Gibbs arm shook her head. "No you didn't, anyway what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you guys to give you a ride home."

-

_Right my car is at home and so is Jethro's._

-

"Thanks Tony" Jethro said while Abby's stomach growled again.

All three stared on Abby's belly.

"How about we stop somewhere, so you two can take a few things home with you?"

"In fact that would be great," Abby said with a smile and added rather quietly "I haven't bought groceries since the day you got shot."

Gibbs just stared at her. "To my defence, I wasn't home much."

Tony grabbed his belongings and followed the couple to the elevator.

"Ducky told you about tomorrow?" Abby asked while they stepped into the small cubicle.

"Yes."

-

TBC..

-

I do apologize if you guys hoped for a major showdown... I focused more on the reunion and bonding of Gibbs and Abby and the team...

Let me know what you think :)


	33. 31

_Disclaimer: not mine _

_Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta_

_thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming..._

_R&R!_

-

31

Tony pulled in the parking area in front of a mall close to Gibbs place.

Together they walked to small distance to the entrance where Abby helped herself to a shopping cart.

-

With a soft smile on her face, Abby walked slowly through the aisles, the cart in front of her.

The two men followed her smiling as well.

Tony, because he was glad to see, a little bit more relaxed, a bit happier and therefore a bit more of the old cheery and jumpy Abby.

Gibbs, because he had his Abby back.

Abs stopped, turned around and pointed to a box of cornflakes on the top shelf.

Jethro nodded and Abby placed said box into the cart.

-

A while ago, Gibbs had figured out that she loved to push the cart through the aisles, so he let her, instead of letting his courtesy show. Well in a way he did by not trying to do everything for her she liked to do herself.

While Abby went on with the cart, Gibbs stopped Tony with his hand on Tony's shoulder.

He waited till Abby was out of earshot.

"Thank you Anthony."

Tony smiled softly.

"There is nothing to thank me for, she is my little sister, so to speak; we all are a family" after a short break he added "Jethro."

Gibbs just smiled.

-

_Yes we are and what a strange one_

-

"Tell me why did she punch you?"

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Well, I rather would answer that not before my chin is fine."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

About to ask why, the two got disturbed by Abby, who stood at the end of the aisle waiting.

"Hey guys, you coming?"

Both men glanced at her before they nodded smiling.

"You're not off the hook yet Tony."

The younger man just nodded.

-

Half an hour later the couple followed by Tony entered the kitchen of 'casa de la Gibbs/Sciuto', bringing four big paper bags with them, two carried by Tony and two carried by Gibbs.

Abby carried a smaller bag with take out and her purse.

After placing the bags on the counter Tony said quick 'good bye' and was gone shortly after that, mumbling something about Ziva waiting with the dinner.

While Abby insert everything into the fridge, Gibbs put everything else away.

Abs turned around after closing the fridge to find herself in Gibbs arms.

-

"Let's eat." She nodded and followed Gibbs into the living room.

They ate in silence both occupied with thoughts and feelings and exhausted to the bone.

The soft clicking noise from the clock was everything which could be heard for some time.

From time to time they smiled at each other when they coincidently looked up at the same point.

Though through the whole meal they had body contacted, either their legs were touching or their hands were linked, both needing to be sure it wasn't a dream; he was indeed back at home.

-

TBC...

What you think? I know it is short...


	34. 32

_Disclaimer: ok I'm going to say it once and for all: Gibbs is mine and everyone who says something else gets a hit with the frying pan....^^ ok, ok not mine ^^_

_Thanks to ncislove for taking time to beta :)_

_Thanks to you guys for taking time to read and review ^^_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_A/N: The torture is shortly being mentioned again, but** not** in detail !!  
_

-

32

When they finally were done and the rest of food was placed into the fridge, Abby found herself again in Gibbs arms right in the middle of the kitchen.

Jethro bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead, before he equally gentle pulled the hair-tie out of her hair and combed the black curls with his fingers.

Immediately Abby closed her eyes, enjoying the tenderness she had longed to feel again.

Something they had in common.

-

He had missed the feeling of her skin and her silky hair beneath his fingers so badly; it had almost hurt more than the torturing itself.

As strange as it was this pain of missing her, had helped him survive.

He lowered his eyes to Abby face and studied her features while tracing the lines with his fingertips, starting simultaneously at the dark rings under her eyes.

Signs of insomnia, or better yet the visible signs of insomnia.

The emotional package under her skin was not visible and yet there.

-

His fingertips moved around her eyes to find their way to her furrowed forehead.

Lines of sorrow which shouldn't be there. Not because of him anyway.

He let his fingers move over the skin until the face muscles of that area were finally relaxed.

-

Before she knew what happened he had lifted her up into his arms.

Surprised she opened her eyes.

"Let me down Jethro, you are hurt."

"I'm fine Abs." He said in a voice that allowed no protest.

He carried her up the stairs into the bedroom, where he lowered her into the middle of their bed.

-

When he came home for a quick change of his clothes, he had noticed that everything in the bedroom was exact the same way as the night they left for work, except the cups and plates were gone.

"Why didn't you sleep up here, and were did you sleep?"

His hands moved to her boots.

"I couldn't" was her short answer. When her first boot was off her foot she continued.

"Well, navy yard, Ducky's place once or twice."

When the second boot was off her foot she added quietly "basement".

_Her coffin._ He sighed.

-

When Abby had moved in they had put her coffin into the basement.

He had told her that they would fit it in upstairs just as easily, but she had insisted that it was just the perfect place.

'A dungeon like basement, for her coffin' were her word.

-

Gibbs sat down on the bed, got rid of his shoes and lowered himself onto his good side.

His head rested on his palm as he watched Abby mirror his way to rest.

Face to face only cm apart they eyed each other until Jethro found his mouth again.

"Close your eyes." He whispered softly.

His free hand moved to her neck and his thumb began to draw small circles on the delicate skin, while he began to tell what happened.

She needed to know and he needed to tell her.

Certainly not all details but the basics, otherwise her creative mind would keep on spinning the worst imaginable scenarios, which would keep her from the needed rest.

-

His voice was gentle. He spoke in a reassuring tone as he began to outline what had happened.

"It didn't happen much the first ten days or so.

He apparently thought he should start with subtle torture; a table with various cutting equipment along with lemons and salt."

Without opening her eyes Abby fumbled for of his hands.

She needed to hold onto him.

-

Following her silent command he entangled his free hand with hers while his other continued with the tenderness on her skin.

After a few more second he went on.

"With the subtle torture through the table came food and sleep withdrawal."

-

A soft whimper left her lips caused by a suppressed sob.

He kissed the first tears that left her eyes away and continued.

"Around day ten he started with actually using the fruit and the spice."

He didn't tell her were, her rather let her jump to conclusions since she had seen some of the sore cuts on his upper body while Ducky had checked him through.

"I felt worse pain before."

-

_Just a little white lie…_

-

He had never experienced such a physical pain like this, but that just one of the minor details Abby wouldn't get to know.

Jethro kissed the fresh tears away and continued.

"He kept the lemon and the salt by for at least a week."

His fingers left her neck.

The free hand moved under the sweater, pushing it upwards.

Realizing it wouldn't work as he liked he sat up and pulled her softly into a sitting position.

"Eyes closed."

She just nodded and paid attention on his fingers which showed her to help him to get rid of the sweater and the shirt she was wearing beneath it.

-

As soon as her back touched the sheet his fingers softly travelled over the new exposed skin.

There wasn't a chance in hell he would sleep with her tonight or the next week, maybe not even the next two or three weeks, that depended on the progress of healing, but he had to feel, taste and touch every square cm of her skin.

Making sure she was still his, he was still alive and he hadn't missed much of the changes in her body.

Eventually he went on with his report.

"Three weeks nothing happened…"

He didn't mention that he sat there naked, blinded by the light, hungry and thirsty; sometimes beaten as an amusement for his guards.

"…till the location changed. They brought me into a small building, where pretty much every second day I had a date with the baseball bat." _And the lemons again…_

He went quiet for a little while, as he thought about the woman in front of him, whose tears tasted salty on his lips.

His fingertips circled her breasts, one after the other while he told her about the picture about her, letting out the death threat.

Not really wanting to tell her how he escaped either, but knowing she wouldn't agree he continued his narration.

-

"I was able to free myself after I got a plausible pretext to act as though I was dying."

Too late he realised that it was the wrong choice of words, as a sob left her lips.

He moved upwards and embraced her body while he gently kissed her lips, never stopping the tender movements with his fingers.

After some moments her voice became audible, though barely since the words were mumble onto his skin.

"Go on."

-

His fingertips wandered south to her belly button.

"There isn't much to go on with. Well the three won't have any problems anymore."

He paused. "Mike showed up on time, drove us to the airport and here I am."

Abby knew she didn't know everything but it was enough.

-

She felt his lips on the skin of her cheeks again.

"Now tell me why exactly Tony tasted your right hook."

Continuing with his the soft movements of his hand he waited till Abby spoke up.

With the first sentence his lips found her soft skin where he traced imagined lines with soft butterfly kisses.

--

She knew what he was trying to do.

It had been easier for her to hear what happened while she was partly distracted by his touches.

This technique he did always use when something bad had happened, actually this technique had brought them together in the first place, and though she was sure he certainly hadn't planed it.

It had been right after his return from Mexico, when he came late over to her place to make things right, including telling her the reasons why he had to leave.

Since he always had been a wise man, he had made sure she had told him her feelings and thoughts as well, including those, which showed how pissed she had been and how hurt she had felt.

Strangely enough it helped her all the time.

-

She stopped shortly as Gibbs shifted his body in such a way that his body was between her legs, his head was at the level of her belly button, where his tongue immediately started to circle the edge of her naval, while his hands entangled themselves with her.

Goose bumps rose all over her body while she tried to focus on the words that were supposed to leave her mouth.

As Jethro kissed his way further down to her waistband, she couldn't even remember how to speak.

Finally, after over nine weeks she felt alive again.

-

Abby didn't realise that she lost contact to his hands at some point, not before she felt his fingers at the button and the zipper of her pants.

She had a soft smile on her lips as she felt his fingers slip into her pants pushing them down.

Abby lifted her pelvis to make it easier for him to pull them down.

-

Tender fingers moved south at the outside of her legs pushing her pants down to her ankles where he moved them over her feet.

On his way up he left kisses on random places of her legs until he was at a point a little bit over her knees.

From there on he kissed every cm up her inner thigh.

Before he reached her middle he switched to her other leg and mirrored the movements he made at the first leg.

Taking his time till he eventually let his tongue move over her clit in steady, teasing movements. At times sucking, sometimes licking or nibbling until he felt her body tremble.

He knew she was close. While his one hand was linked with hers again his free hand moved to the space a little bit south of where his tongue worked its magic.

Trained fingers entered her hot and wet core pushing in and out while his tongue stroke hard over her bundle of nerves.

Two times he thrust into her as her body fell over the edge, moaning his name.

-

TBC..

-

What you think? Let me know!


	35. 33

_Disclaimer: not mine..._

_Thanks to ncislove for beta-ing_

_Thank you guys, for all the kind words, they make me smile ^^_

_R&R!  
_

_Dedicated to lunarmorth131 and finlaure, due to a review you both made a few chapters back ^^ Hope you know what I mean.._

_anyway, Enjoy!_

-

33

Maybe it had been a bad idea. He should have known that it would end up in a hurting sensation between his legs, but it was worth it, though he had to lie back on his backside to not put more pressure onto his member than the blood already caused from the inside.

As soon as he rested on his back Abby moved to his good side.

-

Instead of lying down she sat up half way, her weight carried by one of her arms, as she bent down to softly capture his lips, before she kissed every cut and scratch at his face and neck that wasn't covered by any kind of fabric.

She switched to his arms. Finally when she was content that she hadn't missed a maltreat area she moved his fingers under his shirt.

-

At first he tensed but then he helped her by getting rid of the shirt, suppressing a groan when he again had to stretch his hurting side.

Admitting to himself that every brief kiss on a hurting place on his skin soothed the pain to a minimum.

Abby kissed the outlines of the bruises on his side and went downwards till her lips stopped at his waistband.

Her hand moved to his zipper but before she could open his pants his hand closed around hers tightly.

"Please Abs, no!" He said forceful to stop her.

She stopped and stared into his eyes. She was surprised by his tone of voice. It sounded like a pleading order.

"Why?"

"Because."

-

Her facial expression showed suspicion and a slight flash of anger.

"What is it?"

Abby sat up and so did Gibbs.

"Nothing." He said not pretty convincing.

"You are holding out on me and I want to know why."

With a deep sigh he let his head sank till his chin touched his chest.

-

_I should have known you would find out tonight…_

_-  
_

Not really knowing how to tell her he flung his legs out of the bed stood up and turned around to face her again.

-

The moment he got up Abby thought he would leave her alone in the bedroom.

Surprised she looked into his eyes but he didn't meet her look.

Instead he stared at the carpet to his feet while his hands wandered to his fly.

Seconds later his pants and boxers were on the ground around his ankles while Abby gasped the moment she laid eyes on his penis.

-

Long moments nothing happened then finally Abby had found her voice again in a loudness he wasn't aware she could manage.

"Did you think you could hide this from me?"

She was pissed and she had every right to be, he knew that.

"Damn it Gibbs, I asked you a question."

She grabbed the blanket and covered her naked body while he shook her head.

-

"No I didn't want to hide this from you, but I didn't want you to find out that way either."

Abby just stared at him before she cracked a small smile despite the fact that she was still pissed.

"Seriously Jethro, do you have any idea what your fingers and lips do to me? Of course I want to touch you as well."

She smiled softly when he finally was able to look at her again. He mirrored her smile, though aware that he wasn't of the hook yet.

She moved closer to the middle of the bed and lowered herself to the mattress. She lifted the cover and patted to a space next to her.

Jethro followed her silent command, closing his arm around her body when she finally rested her head on his chest.

-

After a few more minutes of small movements Abby spoke up again.

Her voice was barely audible. "Does it hurt much?" She sighed and added. "Be honest!"

"Not much anymore, well not as much as it did while it happened."

Abby cautiously rounded the outlines of the bruises on his side. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

His hand wandered to her silky hair where he curled one strand around his finger.

"You've been through enough the past weeks and today happen much at once. I just wanted you to adjust to the situation."

"I've been through enough? Jethro you are the one who was in captivity."

He felt his skin dampen from her tears.

-

"What did Ducky say?" He had to smile.

"How do you know I talked to him about it?"

She turned and lifted her head to look at him.

"Because you're not that irresponsible to not see a doctor, though the only doctor you trust is Ducky, so I figured you went to him after your bust."

He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"He gave me an unguent."

"So everything is going to be ok?"

He nodded.

"Good, cause I'd prefer a sibling for our child."

He grinned at her.

"I don't say no to that." He pulled her up and kissed her.

-

TBC..

-

_So, what could I have done better? what was good? let me know! *g* _


	36. 34

_Disclaimer: not mine ^^_

_Thanks to ncislove for taking the time to beta..._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing ;)_

_Last chapter up too ^^  
_

_R&R!_

_BTW: Sorry for the delay, I had some pc problems _

-

34

She woke up when the head that rested between her breasts and her naval moved.

A yawn left her lips as she started to let her fingers wander to the neck where she started to draw circles.

A hand moved from beneath her belly button to her side, shortly after that the head turned and blue eyes looked up to her green ones.

They just lay there looking at each other smiling.

-

"Good morning."

He glanced to the nightstand before he answered.

"More like good day."

She turned her head and started at the clock. It was almost 13:00.

"Oh."

He moved up till his head was at the same level as hers.

"Wanna get up?"

She looked at him. "You?"

"No." His hand moved to hers.

"Me neither, I figured anyway the slower I get up the less sick I'm feeling."

-

He nodded and sat up, forgetting that his body was everything but in good health and groaned by the sudden wave of pain.

With a sigh he moved back to the headboard.

Slowly Abby followed his example, moved next to him, their hands entangled.

After long moments of not unpleasant silence Abby grabbed her cell from the night stand.

-

"Are you going to call off tonight?" He sounded hopeful.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, not a chance. You have a call to make."

He took the offered phone, glanced shortly at the chosen number and finally pressed dial.

After the third ringing he heard the line being picked up.

-

"Abby, news?"

Gibbs had to smile.

"Dad, it is me."

Jethro heard a relieved sigh.

"Are you ok son?"

"Yes I'm fine Dad."

His eyes wandered to his fiancée and smiled.

She smiled back and mouthed 'shower'.

Jethro nodded and watched her getting to her feet, walking naked to the bathroom, while his father asked: "What happened."

-

Through the slightly open door he heard the water of the toilet and a little while later the spray of the shower.

Jethro sighed. "Well it's a long story, too long for a conversation over the phone, but I'd like to pay you a visit."

"With Abby?"

He heard how hopeful his father's voice sounded.

"Yes of course Dad!"

"That sounds great, son."

They chatted on for a little while before the two Gibbs' said their good byes.

Placing the phone on the nightstand he got to his feet himself and walked equally bare to the bathroom.

They had a few hours left and he intended to spend them with his love.

-

After the shower they ate something together, before they cleaned the house jointly.

It didn't matter to Gibbs or Abby what they did, as long as they both were in the same room at the same time.

....

TBC...

...

Review and then of to the next chapter ;)


	37. 35

For the last time in this one, nothing belongs to me

Thanks to ncislove for beta-ing

Thank you for coming back to read, and of course review^^

R&R!

-

35

They didn't part until they had the noodles on the stove for the dinner.

"I set up the table, if you want you can check your boat, she missed you too." A smile on her lips while she pecked his lips.

"But don't forget the time, I guess Ducky will be earlier to check your…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

He laughed, kissed her forehead and went down to the basement.

-

It was already half past seven, she was right Ducky would probably be there earlier, so he didn't even bother to grab some tools.

Instead he went to her coffin and opened the lid the same moment in which a loud "Ouch" became audible through the partly open door of the basement.

Half a breath later something fell loudly rattling to the kitchen floor above his head.

For good measure a "God Damn it!" and "Fuck it!" followed, which he heard while he ignored the protest of his still sore body and already was on his way back up to the kitchen.

-

Half way up the stairs he heard the water being turned on.

30 seconds had past between hearing the first word leaving her mouth and entering the kitchen.

Abby stood in front of the sink with her fingers under icy cold water.

He stepped over the on the ground spread noodles and the cooking pot before he came to a halt right behind her.

-

Cautiously he let his hand wander to her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" His voice was full of worries.

She moved her back carefully against his chest and nodded.

"Don't worry, it is not that bad."

-

His hands moved tenderly from her shoulders down to her elbows while he brought his mouth to her neck.

Gibbs kissed gently the inked skin before he whispered in her ear, "Let me see."

Abby sighed softly and removed the hand from the water jet to show her soon to be husband her burnt finger.

"I'm getting the soothing ointment; put your hand back under the water."

"Yes Sir." He smiled unseen by his girl. "Don't call me Sir."

She smiled despite the pain at her fingers. "I can't help it."

-

_I'm just glad I still can._

_-  
_

She felt his body move away. Her hand moved to the growing bulge in front of her.

Once she thought Gibbs was out of earshot she whispered softly towards the growing human-being in her body. "I told you your daddy would come back home."

A smile appeared at the corners of Jethro's lips while entering the kitchen again.

-

_Home _

_-  
_

With three big steps he was behind her and embraced the body standing in front of him. One Hand was resting over hers on her belly while his other held the ointment.

"Always, Abs I would find a way out of hell, even if I would have to kick Satan's butt!"

"I believe you just did that." Her voice was heavy with tears.

Lost for words he just held her tight till the doorbell rang.

"Want me to send them away?"

She turned around and shook her head.

"No, it is your: I'm-back,-survived, engagement-and becoming-a-father party! We're not going to cancel it." She looked to the noodles on the floor, then to Gibbs. "Though we'd better order pizzas."

The doorbell rang again. "It's open." Jethro finally yelled a smile on his lips.

-

Mike, Tobias and Ducky were the first to arrive. The three stopped shortly after passing the threshold of the kitchen door, eyeballing the embraced couple and the mess on the floor next to them.

"Do we come at an inconvenient moment?" Ducky asked with a soft smile.

"No" they said in unison adding their hellos while looking into each others eyes smiling.

-

Abby disentangled herself from her love and signed.

*Go with Ducky, I clean that mess and order Pizzas.*

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"But first..." he got a hold of her burnt finger, tenderly dropping a bit cream on said digit and spread the ointment with his own finger.

-

At last Jethro moved to the group at the entrance of the kitchen.

"You two help her." He told his friend before motioned Duck to lead the way upstairs.

"Jethro." He stopped and turned around to face Abby again.

"I'm pregnant, not sick… I can clean my mess alone." She said laughing.

He patted the shoulders of his friends. "Those two could need some exercise, they are getting rusty."

Finally Gibbs went grinning up the stairs.

-

Like Gibbs had ordered the two men in her kitchen had helped her clean the mess, despite her loud protest.

Defeated she had grabbed the phone and had dialled the number of their favourite pizza dealer in town.

-

When Gibbs and Ducky came down the stairs the group was complete, all gathered in the living room, joking and laughing.

Tony had his armed trapped around his girl both sitting on the two-seater, while McGee sat between Mike and Tobias on the three chairs they had added to the living room for that evening, currently listening to tips the two men told him.

While Ducky entered and found himself a place to sit on one of the armchairs, Gibbs watched his 'family' from where he stopped at the threshold, his good side rested against the doorframe.

-

He noticed the looks all of them paid Abby while they talked with one another.

All checking if she was ok and finally getting back to her normal self.

She sat alone, cross-legged on the second two-seater waiting for Gibbs while keep talking with her friends, completely unaware of the fact that they all checked on her.

A soft smile on her face while she looked at Gibbs.

*You ok?*

He nodded.

*And?* She glance briefly downwards.

*Everything is fine*

*Good*

She patted on the free space next to her.

-

They enjoyed the evening. It seemed during the hours together, the still palpable tension slowly but surly subsided.

At some point Gibbs had talked with everyone for a few moments alone.

Eventually around two in the morning the guests said their good byes to Gibbs who had walked them to the door.

-

Abby had fallen asleep around midnight curled to Gibbs side, a smile on her face.

The moment he had stood up from his seat she had conquered the free space by outstretching her legs.

When he re-entered the room she had turned around. Her hair was framing her face while a soft smile was still visible on her lips.

His sleeping beauty, he just had to watch her.

The next day he would tell her his plans for a visit at his father's place.

Hopefully she would like the idea.

All in all, life was getting back to normal.

Sure he had to work through what had happened, but with a family like that he would be good.

No question.

-

He smiled down to the sleeping woman on the couch and wondered if she would agree to a marriage in Stillwater.

In the end it didn't matter where they would marry or when as long as they were happy together.

"Jethro" Abby mumbled his name sleepily into the cushion beneath her head, "stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring, I'm watching."

"Well," finally she opened her eyes. "Stop watching and start snuggling."

"Yes ma'am."

He lifted her up and stopped her protest with his lips.

Finally he was home, again.

...

Fin.

--

I know it is not the perfect end, well ok it doesn't work out how I wanted it, but well... it is a somewhat decent end, isn't it?

Though I have some ideas for a sequel, what you think, yes? or no?...


End file.
